Hand of Evil
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch and Emily are taken hostage on a case but the real battle begins after they've been found
1. Kidnap

**Kidnap**

There were no lights in the corridors apart from their torches as they walked down the corridors staking out the old house they'd found the last two victims. They were both male and had been left mutilated. They had both lost their left hands. Turned out they were both left-handed. How the UnSubs knew that they were still unclear. Reid believed they were probably delusional and that those who are left-handed were possessed by evil.

Apart from the left hands being cut off they'd been kidnapped with a female partner that was later let free. Also there was evidence that they had been severely beaten. This old house was clearly a place of importance to them. They'd given the profile and believed they were closing in.

Suddenly he felt something hit his back that stung like hell. He felt his body shaking and electricity shooting through his body. He couldn't control the shaking and suddenly fell to the floor due to the electricity coursing through his veins.

Emily heard the thud of his body hitting the ground and looked around to see him being dragged away. No, no this couldn't be happening. There was no way she was going to let him get taken. She got out her gun from her holster quickly and started shooting above where she could see his head but they carried on dragging him away.

Suddenly she felt something hit the side of her head and collapsed while everything went black. The woman dragged her out to the same van thinking that would teach her for calling him Aaron.

They dumped them both into their van and locked the door high-fiving each other. They climbed back into the van and drove to the place they called home.


	2. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

The next thing she knew she woke up with a bag on her head. Boy, did her head hurt! How the hell had this all happened? Where had they lost control of the situation? One moment they were scouting the house next they'd been overpowered and put in the van.

She heard footsteps and knew there was definitely someone else here. She guessed she was in a room and hoped Aaron was somewhere nearby. Oh god, she hoped they hadn't hurt him too bad! Did they know he was left-handed yet? Was he here too or had they taken him somewhere else? She could feel her hands were tied behind the chair.

Suddenly she felt the bag be lifted off her head and saw a tall, slim, slightly tanned, dark-haired woman standing in front of her. She gave her the old I'm watching you signal. She looked opposite her to see Aaron sitting there with his hands tied behind a chair and a bag over his head facing her.

She tried to call out for him but there was a wad of cotton in her mouth. She tried to struggle as the other woman straddled onto his lap. The other woman just smiled at her as she sat on his lap and took his bag off.

He looked up at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in years. She took the gag out and before he could finish her name kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked at first but then tried to pull away. What was she doing? This wasn't the woman he remembered.

Emily watched them hurt and her chest tightened. Though he was trying to pull away it was obvious he knew her. Was he pulling away because he didn't like it or simply because they were in front of her? Who the hell was she and why was she being so familiar with him? It was obvious he knew her name.

When she stopped kissing him she smiled at her then left. He looked over to Emily but she kept trying to avoid his eyes. He didn't know what she must be thinking. He'd seen she knew he'd recognised her but she'd never known her. How could she doubt he loved her? They'd been together for six months.

"Emily, I love you," he said causing her to look up at him shocked. It was the first time he'd ever said that and it was clearly genuine. She could see the love her had for her in his eyes. "We are going to get out of this together in one piece."

She smiled at him slightly then asked, "Who was she?"

"No-one. Just someone who used to work for me..." he replied.

It was suddenly coming together. Why he recognised her and had been taken aback? Oh god! Was she? Was she the famous Elle Greenaway? She'd heard she'd murdered someone in cold blood and it would make sense why she didn't know her as they'd never met?

"Was that Elle?" she asked tentatively. They'd never really spoken about her due to the way she left the Bureau. JJ had told her Elle had always had a thing for Aaron but it was never returned.

He nodded. "I have no idea why she's doing this to us but yes. She never used to be like this. I don't know what's happened to her."

"Aaron, it's alright. You don't need to explain anything. None of this is your fault."

He nodded and soon they were dropping off again hoping the team would find them soon. Being tied up like this there was nothing they could do for themselves and it frustrated them. They had no idea where they were. Were they even in the same town?


	3. Write Something

**Write Something**

They woke up to their heads being pulled back. She looked up to see Elle while he looked up to see a middle-aged, dark-haired, African man. She saw pure hatred and jealousy in Elle's eyes while in the black man's eyes he just saw fear. They pushed their heads back forward.

They then came in front of them and in answer they stared at them defiantly. They would never break their spirits. They would fight till the end. They'd take whatever they threw at them.

They untied their hands but they found their waists were now tied to their chairs. How did they do that while they were asleep? They also felt a little out of it though they tried to keep their wits sharp and their bearings. When had they been drugged? They noticed a strap mark on their left arms but how had they not felt it?

They gave them both a pen and paper. They then brought out guns and aimed them at their temples.

"Write something or we'll shoot," they ordered.

Emily wrote something knowing they'd let her off but she feared them overpowering him as he fit their victimology being left-handed. She'd do whatever she had to to protect him. They couldn't know he was a leftie. If they did they'd beat him and cut off his hand.

"Elle, you don't want to do this! Elle, this isn't you!" he said trying to talk her out of shooting her. He couldn't believe she'd do anything like this. The only person he'd ever known her to shoot in cold blood was a rapist. Emily was innocent.

In response she pushed the gun further into her temple and stared at him with determination. He'd never been there for like he was being for Emily. No-one had been there for her when she almost died. All she'd ever wanted to be was part of the family but she'd been left out in the cold. He was prepared to think the worst of her when she shot that damn rapist.

"Sounds like you've got something to hide. Why don't you just damn well write something?" she shouted. He looked at her and saw pure hatred in her eyes and her lips turn into a sneer. She knew damn well that he was left-handed. She pressed the barrel further into Emily's head while Emily tried not to show how much it hurt. "Go on, write something. Make my day."

Emily's eyes widened in alarm as he accidentally instinctively wrote with his left hand then quickly switched to attempting to write with his right. It was too late though as the black UnSub smacked the side of his head with the side of the gun. Emily watched in shock as Elle untied her.

"Why are you doing this to us?" she asked. "What did he ever do to you?"

She just stared right back at her and punched him in the face smiling. Damn that felt good! They knocked him to the floor then untied him. He tried to get back up but they kicked him to the floor. He tried again but they kicked him back down.

"Get off him," Emily screamed trying to fight them off. She fought even harder when another man came in with a baseball bat and started hitting him with it. "Stop it, get off him," she shouted carrying on trying to fight them off.

Suddenly ELLE THREW HER OFF CUTTING HER ACROSS THE CHEEK WITH SUCH FORCE THAT SHE SMACKED HER HEAD AGAINST THE WALL KNOCKING HER OUT COLD. ELLE SMILED AS SHE SAW THE BLOOD RUN DOWN HER CHEEK. That would teach her for defending him.

"It's time," the UnSub who'd woken him up said.

Elle got down beside him and stroked his hair saying, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." She pinned his left arm down and smiled as the other guy came over with a handsaw. It was time!


	4. The Search Is On

**The Search Is On**

It had been seventeen hours since they'd been taken. They knew instantly something was wrong when they didn't return from the stakeout. It was clear the UnSubs had taken them. They had to find them soon before they discovered Hotch was left-handed. Lord knows what they'd do if it was found out. They had to save his hand.

They'd fine tooth-combed the old house they'd last been seen entering and found no sign of them. All they found was Hotch's gun. It was clear there'd been some sort of scuffle as they also found some of Emily's blood. They believed Hotch had probably been taken first by surprise probably from behind. Emily then shot at the UnSub. They'd found bullet holes in the walls of one of the corridors matching that of the gun they knew she carried. The blood showed she'd been hit.

They'd found tire tracks near their SUV but they'd lost track of where they were headed. They were running the tire tracks through Garcia's system. They'd also found footage she was looking at.

She looked in shock as she recognised one of the UnSubs. Was that? No, it couldn't be.

She put a call through to her favourite action man. She had the information they really needed she hoped.

"Baby girl, tell me you've got something," he said concerned.

"I believe I have, sexy thing," she answered.

"Putting you on speakerphone," he answered putting it on. "Alright, baby doll, go..."

"I've run the licence plate through the system and it belongs to one Akpore Apulaji. He fits the profile. His twin brother Umit had his left hand cut off by their father claiming he was possessed by evil. They believed afterwards he was saved..." she gave them the address.

"Thanks, baby doll."

"Guys, there's something else you need to know..."

"What is it, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know how to say this but I saw Elle carry out Emily and climb in with Akpore and Umit..."

"Greenaway?" Morgan asked shocked.

"The very one. Over and out."

They all looked at each other shocked but sprung into action. Their former colleague and friend was one of the UnSubs. What the hell? Why was she doing this? This wasn't the Elle they remembered.


	5. Hold On

**Hold On**

He saw the saw and tried to struggle causing Elle to pin him down harder. He felt the saw come down on his wrist and struggled even harder. They started cutting and though it was the most painful thing he'd ever suffered he tried his hardest not to show it. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

He kept trying to struggle free as the saw came down deeper and deeper. He wouldn't give in. He still remembered what Foyet told him when he stabbed him. The hardest part was not passing out from the pain but he wouldn't let that happen. If they were going to take his hand they'd have to look him in the eyes as they did it. He'd beat them; he wouldn't let them win.

Emily woke up with a blinding headache and her arm hurt like hell as well as her cheek. She must have hit her arm when she hit the wall. She must have hit it when they threw her off while trying to fight them off Aaron.

Aaron! What were they doing to Aaron? How was he? She looked over to him and screamed when she saw the ragged cut bones sticking out of his left wrist and them sawing through it. She threw up sickened by the image of her boyfriend's hand being sawn off. It was just so sickening. What was wrong with these people?

She rushed over to him just in time to see him finally pass out from the pain. They finished the job and stepped back believing they had saved him from the evil that possessed him to write left-handed. She fell down beside him holding his right hand.

"Aaron, please hold on, I know you can fight. You can pull through. I love you," she cried. He opened his eyes again though he was in the most pain he'd ever felt. "I love you, Aaron, and we're going to have a baby." He looked at her shocked. "I found out yesterday. Hold on; don't let me or Jack lose you. We need you, Aaron, we need you..." He closed his eyes again. "Just hold on, we'll get help. They'll find us. You said so yourself last night."

She could hear his breathing become slower. Oh god, they had to find them soon! They had to! She couldn't lose him! Not now! Not now she'd found out she was having his baby! She kept trying to pull him through lying her head onto his chest crying. She could feel his heartbeat slowing down.

"Come on, Aaron, you can fight this," she cried. "I am not going to lose you neither is Jack. You're not going to die on us. You won't die you hear me. You're not going to give up on us; you're just not."

JJ appeared in the doorway and screamed when she saw his severed hand. They were too late! He'd lost his hand. Oh god he'd lost his hand!

"We need a medic and we need one now," she shouted while the rest of the team ran towards her to find Emily with her head on Aaron's chest crying while he lay unconscious on the floor. They could see his hand was cut off and the skin around the cut was turning black. They could see the bones had been cut roughly not cleanly. His severed hand lay next to him on the floor.

She felt his heart slow right down and stop from underneath her head and heard his last breath. She burst into tears and cried, "No, don't you dare! Don't you dare leave me, you bastard! I'm carrying your baby!" she broke down into floods of tears. She couldn't believe he could be gone. He just couldn't be.


	6. Rescue

**Rescue**

JJ pulled her away as the medics came to deal with him. They placed the pedals onto his chest straight away and tried to revive him while Emily tried to recover her tears in JJ's arms. His body shook up and down with electricity as they attempted to resuscitate him.

"We have a heartbeat," they suddenly announced. "We have a heartbeat."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief but passed out from the loss of blood due to her cheek. They were both put into the same ambulance. Rossi told them it would be better to keep them together. He'd known they were a couple without ever having to be told so warned the team of what they might find. Luckily it softened the shock when they heard Emily announce she was carrying Aaron's baby.

Morgan and Reid arrested Akpore and Umit and led them out. They'd just been sitting there watching them like Emily was an angel come to save Aaron. They knew they fully believed that they were saving left-handed people from evil. They had no clue of what they'd actually done.

But where was Elle? She knew damn well what she was doing. JJ saw a figure run past the doorway and chased after her. She managed to corner her in a corridor. Elle tried to fight her way out but JJ shocked her by overpowering her. She wasn't the innocent media liaison she remembered. She was now a profiling badass. No-one messed with the team by no-one they meant no-one.

She growled as JJ slapped the cuffs on her. "Why Elle? Why did you do this to him? You used to part of this team; this family."

"None of you were there when I almost died. I was teaching that son of a bitch a lesson," she spat.

"What lesson? You've practically ruined his life. You know unless they're able to sew his hand back on he can never work in the field again."

"What it's like to lose your job. What it's like when no-one's there for you. What it's like to feel alone when you're dying!"

"Too bad he wasn't alone, huh?" she answered sarcastically.

"That little rich bitch had to ruin everything."

"That little rich bitch as you call her is my best friend so watch your tongue."

She took her out and put her in the car. They drove all three of them to the station while Rossi accompanied Aaron and Emily to hospital. They both clearly had to be checked out. Looking at the black spreading along his best friend's arm he didn't have much hope that they would save his hand. He was no doctor but he feared he'd actually lose his lower arm.

"Oh Aaron," he said stroking his arm. "No matter what happens we're here for you. You'll get through this I know you. You have Emily and Jack and your unborn baby..." He opened his eyes briefly then closed them again. "It's alright, Aaron, you can close your eyes. You need your strength. I know you'll fight..."

Paramedics were tending to them both. They'd managed to stop the blood from both Emily's cheek and Aaron's stump. They just hadn't managed to stop the infection on his arm though they were trying. They'd linked them both to blood drips. They would be rushed to trauma and hopefully Aaron to the operating theatre when they reached the hospital.

When they got there the doctors ran up to them. They immediately ordered Aaron be taken to the OR. They cleaned Emily's cheek and stitched it up. They also cleaned the dry blood off her head. They took her to scan her arm and head. They managed to find that she miraculously had no serious head or brain injuries. Her elbow though was broken so they put it in plaster and a sling.


	7. News

**News**

She woke up in her hospital room with JJ there by her side. Her head hurt like hell as did her arm but what about Aaron? Was he still alive? Did they manage to save his hand? Oh god she hoped they had. It would destroy him if they hadn't. They all knew you couldn't go out in the field without two functional hands.

"Aaron?" she asked. "How's Aaron?"

JJ looked at her concerned. Oh god how was she going to tell her? She knew she had to but how was she going to? This would devastate her as it had them. The BAU was his life. Now there was no way he could return.

"JJ, what is it?" she panicked as her chest tightened and her heart rate sped up. "Please tell me the father of my baby is still alive."

"He is..." she answered.

"But?" Emily replied concerned. She knew she was keeping something from her.

"His hand couldn't be sewn back on."

"No, no," she repeated shaking her head bursting into tears. "No, this will kill him. His job is everything to him. I need to see him."

"Emily, there's something I need to tell you before you do..."

"What is it?" she asked while her chest tightened further.

"They had to take the rest of his lower arm..." She shook her head in tears. "Infection set in due to how roughly it was cut. If they hadn't removed it the infection would have carried on spreading."

She nodded in understanding. If it hadn't been removed it could have lost a lot more eventually. It could have spread eventually to his heart. It was the only way to save the man she loved. He was still alive but at such great cost. She had to go to him.

"Take me to him," she answered trying to recover her tears.

JJ nodded and Emily tried to get out of bed but found she was not in such good shape as she thought. She could feel something on her cheek and her left arm was in a sling. She could also feel her head was bandaged.

"You hit your head, broke your elbow and cut your cheek," she informed her.

She nodded and walked out of the room. JJ followed and led her to Aaron's hospital room. When she got there she entered nervously. She saw him lying there with bruises and cuts all over his face and his left leg up in plaster. She could see his left arm bandaged around the elbow and felt a lump in her throat when she saw the stump where his arm had been only that morning. She almost freaked out when she saw his eyes were closed.

"He's just in a coma," she heard Rossi's voice say. "To heal his injuries." She looked up to see him in a chair beside him and nodded. She sat down on the other chair and placed a hand on his arm. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Just a gash on the cheek, broken elbow and a banged head," she answered numbly. "I tried to fight them off but she knocked me out. Next thing I knew I see him lying there on the floor staring up at them and they'd already begun sawing his hand off..."

"Emily, you can't blame yourself. You did all you could. This isn't your fault."

"If only..." she answered biting back tears.

"If only nothing, Emily. You did all you could. You couldn't help being knocked out. You can't beat yourself up over this. It will only eat you up inside. You're as much a victim as Aaron is...this isn't good for the baby."

She nodded and answered numbly, "Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," she answered looking down at her bump.

"Congratulations. How long have you known?"

"I found out only yesterday morning."

He nodded.

She wouldn't leave Aaron's bedside until he woke up. There was no way she was going to leave him alone while he was in a coma. She was going to help him through this. There was no way she would leave him. She'd help him adapt to being disabled as she'd do anything for him. Nothing would change her love for him.

She wouldn't leave him that night even when the nurses said she should go back to her hospital bed. She put her foot down and declared she would not leave Aaron. They ended up letting her sleep in the chair showing it could be a recliner. As long as her head was lying down when she slept they were fine with it. To help her head recover it had to be laid down.

The bandage would only have to stay on overnight. They could even take the plaster off and leave the stitches on her cheek. Those would have to be removed next week but she had to be careful with her face. She couldn't pull the stitches as it would aggravate her gash. She knew it would leave a scar but Aaron would always love her surely. She never doubted the love he had for her.

He'd never leave her, right? She knew he loved her like she did him. They wouldn't break up anytime soon but she felt a foreboding and it wasn't over his arm. How would he be mentally when he woke up? How would he cope with the loss? How would he take his amputation? Oh god she hoped he wouldn't be suicidal. Jack, the baby and she needed him. She wouldn't lose the father of her child. She wouldn't let that happen but she had no idea what the future held.


	8. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

They took off her bandage and plaster the next day as planned.

She looked to her boyfriend to see his eyes were opening. She was slightly happy but also nervous. How was he going to take his arm? Rossi had had to permit the amputation since he was unconscious. Would he ever forgive him when he realised if he hadn't agreed he'd have died or would he believe he was better off dead? Surely he wouldn't leave Jack.

He smiled when he saw Emily sitting there beside him though worried about the stitches on her cheek. He tried to lift his left arm to stroke above the stitches but he couldn't see it move and it hurt like hell around his elbow. What was going on? What the hell was going on?

He looked down at his arm and his eyes widened in alarm and he freaked out. What the hell? Where the hell was the rest of his bloody arm? What was going on? No, no he couldn't have lost his arm. No if he had that was the end of his career as he knew it!

His eyes rolled back as if he was looking at his brain then closed as the machines went haywire causing a symphony of electronic sound. Emily screamed as the nurses ran in to resuscitate them.

She was ushered outside while they dealt with attempting to revive him. They all agreed psychological trauma had made him crash especially as it happened right after looking at his amputated arm. She paced praying for him to be brought back.

He opened his eyes and looked up at them. Where the hell was he? Was he in a hospital? Why was he in a hospital? He looked down at his arm and threw back his head onto the pillow in frustration. This was so unfair! He'd only just started at the BAU! He'd trained so hard for this job and now he'd lost his arm. This was so bloody unfair!

The nurses left the room telling Emily he was stable. She nodded and went in to see her boyfriend. He looked at her blankly as he didn't know who she was. He felt he knew her somewhere but didn't know where. Had he seen her in a photo or a newspaper article? What was she doing here in his hospital room? Where was his wife?

"Where's my wife? Has she been called?" he asked.

She bit back tears as she realised he had no idea who she was. He'd forgotten who she was and that Haley was dead. How far back had his mind gone? It had obviously gone back further than five years if he still thought Haley was his wife and didn't remember Emily. She felt so hurt that he didn't remember and was asking for his wife.

How was she going to tell him that Haley was dead? In this state it could have an adverse effect on him but he had to know. If she didn't tell him he'd keep asking about her. He'd just get more and more upset and she couldn't let that happen. She loved him too much.

"Aaron, I'm sorry, she isn't coming. She died three years ago," she answered gently.

He could see that what she was saying was the truth but it didn't make sense. He'd left his wife at home when he left for this case. How could she have died three years ago? Did she have him mistaken for someone else but she'd addressed him by name? It just didn't make sense. Who was she anyway? She seemed to know him by name but he had no memory of her.

"No, this can't be true," he answered on the verge of tears as part of him felt it was true. "Who are you?"

The question felt like a dagger to her heart but she knew he wasn't asking it to wound her. He honestly didn't remember who she was. That was the most painful thing he just didn't remember. The man she loved and father of her child honestly didn't know who she was. Damn Elle! Damn her to the farthest depths of hell for taking Aaron away from her when they needed each other!

"I'm a friend," she answered biting back her tears. She wouldn't hurt him for the world. If his mind was comforting him by taking him back in time she wouldn't destroy it she would only help recover his memory. She knew they had to tiptoe delicately around him now. If they overwhelmed him they could lose him completely. While asking about Haley telling him she was his girlfriend would only distress him and that was one thing she wouldn't do.

He nodded in response. He couldn't remember her but he felt they were friends. Maybe they'd even been something more but surely Haley was his wife and they were trying for a baby. They'd been trying for a baby since he joined the BAU. Now this woman said Haley was dead but how could that be so? She hadn't been terminally ill. She told him she'd been dead for three years and yet he'd just left her at home. It was all so damn confusing.

She headed to the seat and asked; "May I sit here until Rossi arrives?" she just didn't want to leave him alone even if he was amnesiac and couldn't remember her. She would always love him. He was her man the father of her child. No matter how long it took to recover his memory she'd wait for him. She knew she'd never love another.

Now there was a name he recognised he smiled sadly. "The boss is coming?" he asked.

She smiled sadly, "yes Rossi is coming." She closed her eyes briefly trying to swallow the lump in her throat and blink back the tears. It was now clear he had no idea he was the boss. Maybe it was better that way currently. That way he didn't have to deal with all that loss while adapting to his amputation. She'd be there when it hit him though. She'd be there for him no matter what.

They sat there in silence for half an hour until Rossi arrived. She just didn't know what to say anymore. With the amnesia it was almost like they were strangers not the lovers they were only an hour ago. According to him they were strangers who just happened to both work for the FBI. She knew there were things she couldn't say that she wished she could. Oh how she wished she could tell him she loved him and she'd never leave him but it would only scare him.

When Rossi came in he knew instantly something was wrong. He was glad to see his best friend was awake but this wasn't an image he had been hoping to see upon arrival. The lovers weren't talking to each other. Oh god, he hoped this hadn't pushed them away from each other. They needed each other as they got through this and there was a baby. He knew he'd never leave his child but how was he mentally?

Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes trying to bite back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. God it hurt so much! How could she tell his best friend he thought he was still his boss?

"Boss, what happened?" Hotch asked looking at him hoping Rossi might hold some of the answers he was looking for. What was going on? Why did nothing make sense? Why couldn't he remember anything?

He saw Rossi look concerned and give Emily a look of pity. What was going on? Was Emily really more to him than a friend? Had they had a relationship he'd forgotten? But what about Haley? She was the only woman he could ever remember being with. Yet apparently she'd been dead for three years. Had he moved on with Emily? She was an agent though. Surely that was against the rules.

Emily nodded and left the room. He followed her with his eyes sadly. Though he hardly remembered her he felt a connection and he feared he'd hurt her. Had he? If he had he hadn't meant to. He hoped he could make it up to her once he remembered her.


	9. Forgotten Loved Ones

**Forgotten Loved Ones**

Her emotions were becoming too hard to bear so she left for the girls' bathroom. She gripped the sink feeling it all come down crashing onto her and collapsed into tears. She felt like she was falling and there was no-one to catch her. What was she going to do now? She was pregnant with his baby and he didn't remember her.

JJ had just arrived at the hospital when Rossi shook his head and asked her to go find Emily who had left very upset. She nodded and went off to find her. She was shocked to find her in the bathroom gripping the sink in floods of tears. Oh god, what had happened?

"What is it?" she asked worried. "Emily, what is it?"

"Aaron's awake," she answered looking up at her with misty eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked confused.

"Not if he can't remember who you are when you're carrying his child," she broke down into tears again.

"What?" she asked alarmed. Hotch couldn't remember Emily. He had amnesia. He'd forgotten his girlfriend who was pregnant with his child. "What happened?"

She filled her in trying to compose herself while JJ's face grew in shock. Oh poor Aaron! He'd lost fifteen years from his memory. They would help him recover it but how long would it take? Poor Emily too! She was carrying her first child and the father of her child had no memory of who she was.

"Emily, we'll be there for all four of you. You're not going to go through this alone," she soothed hugging her close to her.

She nodded trying to stop her tears. She knew they would be. The team were their family through thick and thin. They'd never abandon each other even if they left the Bureau.

They left the bathroom just in time to hear Jack and Jessica heading towards Aaron's room. They both looked at each other and started running towards them. If he'd lost fifteen years of his memory there was no way he'd remember Jack. They couldn't allow the boy to get hurt.

When they reached the hospital room they found out they were too late. Jack had already gone in to see his dad.

He ran up to hug him but Aaron turned him away confusing the boy. "Dad, dad, it's me. Dad, it's jack," he cried. "Why don't you recognise me?"

"Who is this boy? Can someone go find his real parents? Go away, go and find your real dad. I'm not a father," he answered distressed. "Go and find your real dad."

"Dad, you're my real dad," he cried. "Please dad, please remember me. Why don't you remember me? Daddy, why have you forgotten me? Don't you love me anymore?"

Jessica came in looking concerned. Emily and JJ had filled her in on his amnesia. She saw the interaction between father and son and it broke her heart. He'd always been such a good father now he didn't remember him. She hoped once he understood it didn't ruin their relationship.

"Jessica," Aaron smiled seeing her there. "Do you know who this boy is?"

"He's your son," she answered sadly.

He could see she was telling the truth but he just didn't remember her. He had a son that he didn't know. How could that be? Surely if he had a son he'd remember him. Rossi had informed him though he had amnesia. That was an explanation for all the confusion.

What kind of father was he if he couldn't even remember his son? Would he ever get his memory back? He felt so alone and scared. His son didn't deserve this for a father. How could he look after a little boy when he was such a wreck? He'd lost an arm, he'd broken his leg and he couldn't remember any of them apart from Rossi and Jessica. He was no father like this. The little boy deserved better.

"Look after him," he answered looking at Jessica then back at Jack.

Jack looked at him absolutely heartbroken as he ran to his aunt. She nodded hugging him as he hugged her stroking his hair then led him out. She knew he only wanted what he thought was best for him.

Outside Jack burst into tears again and Emily wrapped her good arm around him. She stroked her back saying, "it's alright, buddy, it's alright."

"Dad doesn't love me," he cried.

"He loves you very much, Jack. He just doesn't remember. He doesn't remember any of us apart from Dave and Jessica but he will. He will with our help," she answered on the verge of tears.

He nodded and hugged her close to him. "I'll help," he whispered.

"I know you will..." she smiled at him. She didn't know whether to tell him as it might worry him but it would also give him something to look forward to. "Jack, you're going to be a big brother."

"You're having a baby?" he asked.

"Yes buddy, I am," she confirmed.

"Oh Emmy, Does daddy know?"

"He can't remember me so it would be confusing for him until he remembers more."

He nodded and hugged her tighter being careful of her broken arm. "It'll be alright. I'll look after you."

"You're such a sweet boy," she smiled at him.

He stroked just above her cheek and looked at her sling asking, "Are you alright, Emmy?"

"Yes buddy; it's just a cut and a broken arm. I'll be alright. It's daddy we must focus on."

He nodded. He'd known for six months that daddy and Emily had been dating. Aaron had let him know from the start. He'd never hidden anything from his son. They'd even all spent time together. Now Aaron didn't remember it was left to them and Jessica to look after the baby until his memory was restored to him.


	10. New Arm

**New Arm**

A few days later Rossi entered Aaron's hospital room with the arm he'd bought for him. It was the best false arm he could find. It was mechanical but looked like a real arm so he could do basic things like grip and clench and unclench his hand once he'd gotten used to wearing it. It was one that came with a strap so he could take it off at night so it didn't irritate his sleep.

He smiled with tears in his eyes when his boss, no he wasn't his boss, his best friend apparently came in with it.

"Hey Aaron, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better but wish I could get out of this damn hospital and my memory would come back," he answered.

"You'll be out soon and it'll come back in time."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Have faith, Aaron, it will and we'll help it along."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your and Jessica's help..." He looked down briefly then looked back up again quietly adding, "the others too. I just wish I could remember them."

"You will, you will," he answered patting his arm.

"How's Emily? She seemed nice...Was she involved in the incident?"

"She's getting better herself. The stitches are out thought it will leave a permanent scar and her sling should be coming off soon."

"That's good," he answered smiling slightly.

"And yes she was taken with you...she tried her hardest to save you..." He nodded. "I got this for you," he added giving him the arm. "You just strap it on as so," he added instructing him whilst strapping it on his stump. "You'll learn to use it in time."

He nodded. "Thank you, Rossi."

"You can call me Dave," he assured.

"Dave, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime. You deserve it." He nodded. "I've moved Emily, Jessica and Jack into mine."

"Jack?" he asked confused.

"Your son," he answered remembering they'd never used his name around him. He nodded in understanding. "I thought it was best you were all there. You need to have your son around and I know you asked Jessica to look after him. It will probably help for you to have people you remember about you."

"Emily?"

"She's pregnant. Someone needs to look after her."

He nodded while his eyes widened. That couldn't have happened to her, right? No way, would he have allowed her to be raped while he was there. "Is it...?" he asked concerned.

Seeing where he was going he shook his head. "No, it's her boyfriend's," he smiled at him.

"She's in a relationship?" he sighed.

"She was."

He nodded numbly almost thankful she wasn't. It meant he had a chance. He didn't know why but he felt this connection between them. He hoped one day he'd find out why. He also wondered why he didn't really miss Haley as much as he thought he would.


	11. Night Terror

**Night Terror**

He was brought home another few days later. He was put in a wheelchair since he couldn't use crutches while he was adapting to his new arm. It was going to be a long recovery but he was prepared. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, was it? He knew he'd have to retire due to his disability. That would mean a lot of time on his hands. A lot of time to work on his recovery.

Emily wheeled him out and helped him to Rossi's house. She didn't mind being his carer. In fact she'd be jealous of anyone else taking care of her boyfriend though she'd let Jack help too. She'd never make Jack feel unwanted or abandoned. If Aaron hadn't caught amnesia they'd be starting a family anyway since she was pregnant.

That night she tucked Jack into his new bed kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. She lit a candle and let him pray to Haley to look after them during this tough time. He prayed for his dad's memory to come back, that the baby would be ok and that no-one else got hurt.

"Emmy?" he asked.

"Yes Jack," she answered.

"What do I call dad now? He told me I couldn't call him that," he asked looking down at his sheets.

"You call him whatever you want, buddy," she answered stroking his arm.

"He yelled at me when I called him dad at the hospital. He told me not to call him that."

She tried to keep her anger inside as she wasn't angry at the boy and didn't want him to think she was. He needed to be treated with love and shown he wasn't alone. She couldn't believe Aaron had said that to him at the hospital. Yes he couldn't remember him but how could he be that insensitive to a seven year old boy who'd only ever known him as dad.

"Just stick with me, buddy. Never mind what he says you call him whatever you want. No matter what he's your dad whether he remembers it or not." He nodded and she kissed his forehead again stroking his hair. "Sweet dreams, buddy," she added.

"Sweet dreams, Emmy," he smiled at her turning over though it took him some time to get to sleep.

She soon went to bed herself crying herself to sleep. She missed her Aaron so much already and felt so guilty she hadn't been able to help him during the attack. If only she hadn't been knocked unconscious would she have saved his hand therefore saving his arm? How she hated all these what ifs? She knew she had to accept and move on but it wasn't as easy as that. It was too recent.

During the night she heard a scream that chilled her blood and froze her heart. It was Aaron! She ran out and found Jack and Jessica out of their beds and Rossi stirring awake.

"Go back to bed, sweetie," she said to Jack stroking his hair.

"But dad screamed," he answered worried.

"I'll go to him, ok, he probably had a nightmare."

He nodded and went back into his room while Jessica nodded and went back into hers. If anyone could help him it was Emily. She was the only one who could understand what he'd been through. She was the only one who'd been there with him. She could give him answers they couldn't.

She ran down to find him with his good leg up by his chest rocking back and forth. She sat on the sofa bed next to him concerned over him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder causing him to jump and look at her. He relaxed when he saw her and snuggled into her crying while she held him close to her stroking his hair.

"Aaron, what happened?" she asked.

"Two black guys were sawing off my hand while I was still awake after beating me with a baseball bat. Is that what happened? Tell me that didn't happen," he cried begging her with his eyes. He looked down at his left arm and screamed again burying his head into her shoulder.

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Oh god if I'd been able to stop it I would have done. We'll help you recover though. We're all going to help you through this. Remember we're all here for you," she replied stroking his arm. "If you want me to I'll stay."

He nodded and hugged her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him closer to her. She watched him sleep then left him fearing when he woke up he wouldn't want her there. He still grieved Haley as it was a fresh wound to him now he'd lost his memory. She couldn't rush him into anything. It could give his mind an adverse affect.


	12. Resignation

**Resignation**

She was called into work the next day to meet with Strauss. She was a little nervous as it must have come out over the reports that she and Hotch had been a couple. She knew she now had to face the music and due to his amnesia she had to face it alone.

"Agent Prentiss, I presume you already know why I've called you into my office," she said glaring at her.

"I believe it might have something to do with the last case," she answered looking her right in the eyes. There was no way she would make her feel guilty about loving Aaron or their baby. Neither would she allow her to send her away from him and Jack. There was no way she was leaving them.

"I understand you're pregnant with Agent Hotchner's baby."

"Yes ma'am."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"I don't think it's any of your business but six months and yes I fully intend to carry on when his memory comes back. I intend to raise my baby with its father."

"You know you are in violation of the rules."

She nodded defiantly. "I don't give a damn. Aaron means more to me than the rules."

"You've been reassigned to the Bureau branch in Wichita..." Emily's eyes widened in shock. No, she couldn't have done. She couldn't have been so heartless to be sending her away during Aaron's hour of need. There was no way she was going to leave him even if she had to quit. "You start on Monday."

"No," she answered firmly. "No, I won't."

"Excuse me," Strauss answered horrified narrowing her eyes.

"I quit," she replied glaring at her. "I will not leave Aaron in his hour of need."

Strauss briefly closed her eyes trying to compose herself then re-opened them. "Fine, I accept your resignation. May I have it in writing?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered leaving for her desk.

Once she was there she got out a pen and a piece of paper shaking a little. The last pen and paper she'd touched was just before Aaron had accidentally shown Akpore he wrote with his left hand. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of that day and wrote her resignation note but she knew she was doing the right thing. She just couldn't abandon Jack and Aaron.

Spencer looked over worried. He'd noticed Emily shaking and crying. They couldn't be forcing her out, could they? He'd noticed she started shaking when she picked up the pen and started writing. Is that how they had found out the men were left-handed?

"Emily?" he asked concerned.

She tried brushing her tears away and bit them back looking up at him. "Are you alright?"

She looked back at the piece of paper answering, "Yes, I'm fine." She finished the resignation note then wrote the others notes of explanation. She knew she'd have to explain why she was resigning but she didn't think she'd be emotionally stable enough to say it to their faces. She knew they'd understand she had to put Aaron, Jack and the baby above the job. She'd miss them so much but hoped they would still get to see each other.

She started packing up her stuff deciding what she really wanted to take home with her. She couldn't believe she was leaving the team she fought to be part of twice but maybe it was for the best. She was going to be a mother in seven months and she was trying to be a mother to Jack. Also it would hurt Aaron to see her go off to the BAU when he couldn't. Maybe it was best they both left.

Spencer watched her with alarm. She couldn't be leaving, could she? They'd already lost Hotch now they were losing Emily too?

She got up and saw how hurt he looked. "I'm sorry, Spencer, I had no choice. I can't leave Aaron in his hour of need. She was going to send me to Kansas," she explained looking down.

"You can't leave. They can't take you away," he answered unsteadily.

"Spencer, I'm sorry," she answered giving him the notes then left for Strauss' office.

She walked straight in then placed it on her desk. "Here you go, ma'am," she sneered staring Strauss in the eyes. She then stood back up ready to leave the FBI.

She was about to leave when Strauss replied, "I'm sorry we have to lose you..." She rolled her eyes as Strauss added, "You were a great agent."

"Thanks ma'am," she replied crossing her arms and standing there looking at her with disdain.

"Agent Hotchner was a great agent too. He's a sad loss to the Bureau."

Emily's eyes bulged out. Was she for real? She'd spent all this time trying to ruin Hotch's career and now she was saying this. She'd even planted her as a mole for Christ's sake. She couldn't believe how big a hypocrite she was turning out to be. She could see in her eyes she was being genuine though.

"I'm glad you've noticed now he has to retire," she answered sneering. She was about to leave when she turned back and added, "You know what thank you."

"For what?" Strauss asked confused.

"For introducing me to the love of my life."

She glowered at her as she turned to leave. "I want his office cleared by next week."

"Fine," she spat.

She knew they had to move and find new agents but she worried it was far too soon for it all to hit him that he'd lost his career and had been Unit Chief for the last ten years. She didn't want anything to hurt him and make him retreat into himself. She couldn't lose him completely. She was relieved that though he didn't remember her he was interacting with her.

She took her stuff out to her car after handing in her badge and gun. She was no longer an agent now; she was just a citizen. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She'd just focus on her family currently. They were most important at the moment. She had to focus on Jack, Aaron and the baby. Rossi would look after them all with Jessica's help she had no doubt of that.

When she got home she brought in the boxes of her stuff; everything that symbolised her life as an agent. She placed them on the coffee table and curled herself up crying on the couch. It was all over. Everything she'd worked hard for was gone. She knew she'd made the right choice but it felt part of her had died.

"Prentiss?" Aaron asked sitting next to her looking at the boxed on the table. He didn't know why he'd called her that but he had a feeling it was her surname and he'd called her it many times before.

She stopped crying and looked at him astonished. Had he just called her by her surname? No-one had called her Prentiss since the incident. Had he really remembered her surname? "Did you just call me Prentiss?" she asked.

"It's your name, isn't it?" he answered concerned.

"Yes, it is," she smiled taking his hand. "Yes, my surname is Prentiss..." He smiled back at her. "I'd rather you call me Emily though."

He nodded. "What happened, Emily?" he asked concerned.

"I've resigned from the FBI," she explained. His eyes widened in shock. She'd resigned her job but why? She seemed to be devastated about it.

"But why?" he asked.

"They'd transferred me to Kansas permanently. I was meant to start next Monday."

His eyes widened in alarm. No, they couldn't be taking her away from him. He needed her. She was the one who was there for him most and his carer. How was he going to cope without her? They couldn't be taking her away from him.

"Don't leave me," he answered vulnerably while tears filled his eyes.

"I will never leave you, Aaron," she answered patting his hand. "That's why I quit my job."

"Thank you," he smiled slightly hugging her close to him.

"I love you," she whispered sadly knowing he now didn't feel the same way. Would he ever feel the same way again? Her heart hoped to God so. She knew she'd never love anyone as much as she did him. She didn't want to waste her life away loving a man who didn't love her back but she would if he never fell back in love with her.

The memories of their relationship were killing her every day. She had a picture of him under her pillow which she kissed every night crying she missed him. She'd be so embarrassed if he ever found out but she wasn't ashamed of her feelings. She was carrying his baby after all.


	13. The Office

**The Office**

A few days later they were heading back to the headquarters to clear Hotch's office. Strauss had already assigned two new agents to the BAU that would start on Monday and Morgan had approved. He'd done it with great sadness but knew it was a necessity. Emily and Hotch weren't coming back no matter how much they wanted them too.

Hotch could never re-grow his arm; no human could. He'd read over Emily's note a hundred times and just wished there had been another way. He'd been so angry that Strauss had done that to her. Of course Emily had to be there for Jack and Aaron and he was shocked Strauss could be so heartless to try and send her out of state in his hour of need. Emily's hand had been clearly forced and he didn't blame her at all for her actions. He knew the others didn't either.

Emily got Aaron in the car while Jessica stayed at home. Jack was luckily at school. They decided he should decide what he took home with their help. They also hoped being in the office might trigger some memories for him. They all vowed they would as long as it took. They all knew how taking someone somewhere could jog the memory through in cognitive interviews.

When she reached the headquarters Rossi met her in the foyer. She wheeled Aaron into the lift after Rossi had helped them enter due to Emily already having handed in her badge. Hotch hadn't seen his since the case. They'd decided it was better to his mind that he didn't. It could hurt him to know all he'd lost though it would probably come to him today. The receptionist had been shocked to see him in this state.

When they got to the floor of the BAU Emily wheeled him out and into the bullpen. The agents couldn't believe their eyes when they saw him in a wheelchair with a false arm attached to what was left of his left arm. This was such a sad sight to see the great Agent Hotchner disabled. He'd always been intimidating and the pillar of strength. Now he was temporarily in a wheelchair and lost his arm.

When they got to the stairs below his office Morgan and Rossi helped him out of the chair. He put his arms around their shoulders while Emily folded up the wheelchair. They carried him up the stairs wrapping their arms round his waist while she followed. He let his false arm rest around Morgan's shoulders since due to his memory loss he trusted Rossi more.

They gently pushed open the door and carried him inside. They placed him on the couch while he looked around him. The office looked familiar like he'd been here many times before. He felt tears welling in his eyes as it slowly came back to him. This had been his office. His office for ten years, hadn't it? He was Unit Chief!

Oh god he'd been Unit Chief for the last ten years! This had been his office and now they were clearing it out. Was this why he had amnesia? Had his mind conspired against him to save him from dealing with losing his career? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

He looked down at his arm and unstrapped it throwing it at the window while everyone looked at him shocked. If it hadn't been for this damn injury none of this would be happening. If he hadn't lost his arm he would have been able to stay an agent. If he hadn't lost his arm he'd have his memory.

He saw them all looking at him with pity and shouted, "What are you looking at? You've still all got your jobs!" they turned their heads away as they could hear the tears in his voice. They looked to Emily and she nodded.

She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him while he buried his head into her shoulder breaking down. She stroked his back assuring, "Aaron, it'll be alright. We're all here for you."

"But what am I going to do? I was an agent, Emily, I was a unit chief," he cried.

"I was an agent too, Aaron. I'm sure we'll both find something to do."

"All I've known is the law but being a lawyer will never be like it was."

"You don't have to choose a job straight away," she answered stroking his cheek. "You've got a lot of time to decide where you want to go from here. Think of it as a new start; the beginning of a new adventure."

"Is that how you see it?"

She looked down then back up at him. "I'm beginning to," she smiled slightly. He nodded. "Anyway, your recovery comes first."

"Of course," he answered looking down.

He looked down at the couch very hard. He had this image in his head that confused him. He had both his arms and he was kissing Emily standing in the middle of this room with their hands in each other's hair. Had they been in a relationship? Had it been just one kiss? Oh god, was it his baby?

"What is it?" she asked concerned lifting his chin feeling the stubble there.

"Were you my girlfriend? I just saw us kissing here in the office. I don't know if it was just the once or if we were in a relationship," he answered unsure.

"I was your girlfriend..." she smiled at him slightly. "And I hope we'll be together again."

"I'd like that to," he smiled slightly at her. "But I'm not ready yet."

"I understand," she nodded.

He looked at her stomach and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Is it...mine?" he asked nervously. "Is it my baby?"

She stroked his hand and answered sadly, "it is but I don't expect anything from you. Not while you're recovering."

"I want to be there for you and the baby," he replied looking her in the eyes. He couldn't deny she was beautiful as well as sweet, loving and caring. He just wished he could remember more about her.

"I know," she answered with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you."

JJ coughed and they looked up. She hated to disturb them but she hoped the photo in her hand would also help him remember something about his son. She gave him it and he thanked her.

He smiled down at it and stroked his son's face with tears filling his eyes. "I remember when this was taken. It was his third birthday and I'd popped round to see him. He ran up to me with open arms and I picked him up straight away..." He then looked down and added, "I miss that. Do I scare him now?"

"Oh Aaron, he'll do that again I'm sure of it and I'm sure he's not scared of you," she answered stroking his hand. "He's just got to loosen up around you again..." He nodded. "It'll all be alright, it'll all be alright."


	14. Jack

**Jack**

A few weeks' later things hadn't changed much. He was still working on getting his memories back but he still felt a little uncomfortable about being a dad to a boy he hardly remembered though over the last six weeks he'd fallen under his spell. He was such a sweet kid though he spent more time with Emily than him. Even when they were together Emily was always there. Jack never wanted to spend time alone with him and he didn't want to force him.

He was trying to be there for Emily but it still felt confusing to him that she was pregnant with his baby. His memory was slowly coming back over his family and he just wished it was all coming back. He didn't understand what he felt for her and it was scaring him. He didn't trust his feelings or even the memories that were coming back.

Tonight was the night of Jack's parents' evening and Jessica and Emily were going to drag Aaron along. Both women had been taking it in turns to take him to school and pick him up. Aaron had given permission for Emily to do so three months before they were taken hostage so she'd been able to carry on with no difficulty. They were leaving Jack at home with Rossi. They'd all settled into living in his mansion all together.

When they were in the classroom Emily and Jessica sat close to the teacher listening to her intently. Aaron was sat next to Emily looking around the classroom. This room looked familiar like he'd been here before but he didn't know why. Had he been here before? He noticed the children's drawings on the back of the room. A few of them looked familiar. Were they Jack's? Was this Jack's classroom?

He looked back to see the teacher looking at him shocked so he looked down playing with the fingers of his false arm. He'd gotten used to his false arm now and was beginning to learn how to walk again with daily private appointments with the physiotherapist. He was determined to walk again as soon as possible. They'd told him she'd been informed of the situation so why was she looking at him like that? It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember anything.

Emily patted his hand in assurance. She was never going to let him feel bad about himself. He couldn't help he'd lost his memory. Anyone would have given the circumstances.

"Jack's holding back a little in the classroom," Miss Clarke said.

"Have you any idea what might be causing that?" Emily asked.

"Some boys are being mean to him; saying his dad doesn't love him." Aaron couldn't focus after that as she told them the steps that had been taken against the bullying. He may not completely remember him but he did love him. He loved him so much he thought as tears filled his eyes.

Emily looked over and noticing the tears filling his eyes pulled him close to her around his waist. Yes his memory may be a little sketchy but that didn't mean he loved Jack any less. Love was an emotion that a mental illness couldn't hinder. It was time for him to let Jack call him dad again. She could feel Aaron agreed. He wanted his son back and to make up for the damage he'd caused.

That night he sat right next to Jack while Jack shifted away looking at Emily. She closed her eyes briefly then turned back to them. Aaron looked hurt while Jack looked up at her nervously. This was one relationship that definitely had to be repaired.

"Give him a chance, Jack, sweetie," Emily smiled slightly at them. He nodded and turned to look at him but then looked down. He then looked back at him and down again. He didn't know how to behave around him anymore. Not since he'd shouted at him not to call him dad.

Emily stepped out of the room knowing this was something they had to sort out alone. She waited outside though to make sure everything went alright. She knew Aaron was trying to make amends and hoped Jack let him. He'd only told her last night how he missed him and wanted him back. It seemed that Aaron felt exactly the same way. She'd stay in the corridor to hear then just in case something happened. She loved her boys so much.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I pushed you away. My memory may still not be completely back but I love you. I love you so much and I've missed you. I've missed the way you used to greet me with a hug..." he smiled sadly at him as his son started to look up at him with hope. Jack could see he meant every word and hoped he was getting his dad back. "Can I be your dad again?" he asked nervously.

Jack beamed throwing his arms around him saying, "You've always been my dad." Aaron smiled down at him hugging him close to him with his false arm and stroking his back with his good arm. The false arm felt heavy on Jack's back but he was just happy to be hugged by his dad again. "I've missed you too, dad, and I love you so much."

He kissed him while a tear rolled down his cheek. He had a feeling things were going to get better. He had his son back and he was sure Emily would never leave him with his baby. He knew her feelings or at least thought he did but he just wasn't ready. His own feelings frightened him. How could he feel this way about someone he hardly knew?

Anyway she was too good for him. She was an angel and he was damaged. Who could love him? Who could love a man who could hardly remember anything and only had one arm? She deserved better than this wreck of a man he thought.

Emily felt tears in her eyes as she saw, through the crack of the door, them hugging each other. She knew it was the first hug since they'd been taken hostage. She hoped this was the start of repairing their father and son relationship. Hopefully everything would get better for them. She was sure Aaron would come back to her eventually. He just had to sort himself out.


	15. Pushing Away

**Pushing Away**

Eleven weeks later everything was going well between father and son. They'd spent a lot of time together and Aaron even accompanied Emily and Jessica on the school run. His leg healed and he wasn't using the crutches anymore. Nothing had really happened on the relationship front though. They'd just settled into a friendship though Emily still loved him so much. She was beginning to show her pregnancy.

She was at home one night after putting Jack to bed. Aaron had been out on his first trip alone since the incident and she was a little worried about him. She hoped nothing happened to him while he was out. She was missing him already. Since when did she become so dependent she wondered as she stroked her bump?

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Jessica assured.

She nodded at her. "Why do I have a bad feeling?" she asked.

"That's just worry," she assured.

She nodded again. She really hoped so. She just couldn't shake off this bad feeling though. What if he picked up a girl? Wait this was Aaron she was thinking of! He wouldn't do that surely, would he? He was far too much of a gentleman for that.

What if a girl picked him up? He was vulnerable and good-looking. He could be easily manipulated into going out with another girl with his current state of mind. What girl would turn him down? He was just such a gorgeous gent. Was she getting jealous of any woman that might get near him?

Suddenly they heard a key in the door and she sat up straight ready to ask him how it went. Her heart froze and she turned green when he came in with a strikingly beautiful, tall brunette woman she'd never met before. Everyone just looked at her in shock as Emily got up ready to fight.

"Guys, this is Veronica," he smiled completely oblivious to the fact Emily was shooting missiles at her through her eyes and had steam coming out of her ears as Veronica cuddled up to him.

Everyone looked at Emily to see what her next move would be. "You do know I'm pregnant with Aaron's baby, right?" Emily answered trying to act all innocent.

Veronica's eyes opened wide looking at the bump then back up at him. "Is that baby yours?" she asked glaring at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It could be," he answered bewildered and defeated. He had a feeling he was going to lose this one though he really couldn't remember getting Emily pregnant. She had told him though that she had been his girlfriend. Was the baby his? He honestly couldn't remember.

Veronica gave him the evil eye and exclaimed, "Men! What is wrong with your species? God!" she walked out slapping his face.

He rubbed his cheek glaring at Emily. What was her problem? He'd brought a perfectly nice girl home and she'd turned him into the bad guy. Why couldn't she just let him move on? He just wanted to date and find the one for him. Was that so terrible? Was that such a crime?

"What's your problem? Why do you have to make me out to be the bad guy?" he asked.

"I'm not but I am pregnant with your child," she shouted back.

"Why are you trying to run my life? Why can't I make my own damn decisions?" he shouted walking out.

She closed her eyes briefly then followed him. She found him in the kitchen fixing himself a glass of vintage red wine. He rolled his eyes when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Emily come in. He sat himself down hard on the stool and glared at her.

"Aaron, you may not remember it but you are my boyfriend and the father of my child," she said firmly.

"Whether it's my child or not the relationship ended at the hospital when I couldn't remember you," he answered. She closed her eyes blinking back tears. She knew she hadn't wanted to believe it but maybe he was right. "I need to move on from Haley," he added looking down.

"You did nine months ago with me," she answered sadly. Oh how she wished sometimes he could remember their relationship. It would make all this so much easier and he wouldn't have done this to her. All he could remember was their first kiss and nothing more. He didn't even remember how long ago that was and that they'd become serious.

"I don't remember that," he answered desperately then looked into his glass. "All I remember is that kiss and waking up two months ago to find out my wife is apparently dead."

"Aaron," she said trying to stroke his hand but he pulled it away. "She died three years ago and you got divorced two years before."

"I don't remember that. I don't even remember my own son," he answered trying to bite back the tears.

She wrapped her arms around him saying, "Aaron, it's alright, it's alright it will all come back."

He threw her off shouting, "No, it isn't. What kind of father am I if I don't know my own son?"

"You do know him. For the last month you've spent almost all your time with him."

"It isn't the same. I have gaping holes in my memory of him growing up. I don't even remember his birth," he answered walking out into the garden with his glass.

She watched him leave sadly wishing there was something she could do for him. Yes he'd really hurt her tonight but he was still fighting a war within himself. She knew he was struggling to remember the rest of his memories though they were trying to help him using triggers.

She sighed and went upstairs to prepare for bed as she was so tired. As the pregnancy was progressing she was growing more and more tired. She now considered it a blessing in disguise that she'd been forced to resign from the FBI. Her tiredness wouldn't help her as an agent.

When she got upstairs she found Jack in the doorway of his bedroom looking very upset so she crouched down as much as she could. She didn't know how much longer she could do this she thought as she looked up at him.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"I don't want you and dad breaking up," he answered looking at his feet.

She bit back the tears and lump in her throat that was beginning to form. "Buddy, I think your dad's right we broke up in the hospital. I've just been in denial."

He hugged her close to him. "It'll be alright, Emmy, it'll be alright."

"I'm sure it will," she answered kissing his hair. "No matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you."

He nodded and she led him back to bed. He climbed back in and she pulled the blanket up to his chin. He smiled up at her and yawned as she kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, buddy," she said sadly.

"Sweet dreams, Emmy," he smiled up at her. He then turned over and closed his eyes again. She smiled sadly then left for her own bed.

Once there she changed into her pyjamas looking down at her bump sadly. Apart from her friendship with Jack she feared this was all she was going to have of Aaron now. He could never take this child from her. The baby meant everything to her.

She climbed into bed and took the photo out from under her pillow. She'd kept a photo of Aaron under her pillow since she moved in. It was a reminder of happier times. A time before all this happened and he remembered her.

"I miss you," she cried kissing it.

She was about to put it away when she noticed Aaron in the doorway. She turned bright red and quickly hid it. She hoped he hadn't seen the picture. It would have been so embarrassing if he had. It would hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

He came in and sat on her bed looking down. "Emily, please don't wait on me. I might never get my memory back and I'm damaged, "he said looking down at his left arm. "You deserve so much better. I just want you to be happy."

How could he not see he made her happy? She didn't want anyone but him. Her heart would only ever love him. Couldn't he see that all she'd done was for him because she loved him? There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Her heart would never love another. It would break her heart if he closed the door on them.

"Aaron, please don't close the door," she answered on the verge of tears.

He took in a deep breath and added, "I'm seeing you die every day and it's killing me."

She took his hand but he pulled it away. She tried to place her hands on his face making him look at her but he turned away. Why couldn't she just let him go? She deserved better than him. She didn't deserve someone who'd just keep hurting her with his lack of memory. He had to push her away as he was no good.

"Aaron, can't you see? You care about me. I love you. I'm carrying your baby."

He turned back wearing a mask of stone trying his hardest to hide his conflicting emotions. "Emily, please I don't love you like that anymore..." He then looked her in the eyes and she could see the simmering fury inside them. "Move on," he added emphasising each word then left closing the door without looking back.

Once he was outside he sighed trying not to break down and went to bed himself. It had been the hardest thing to do but she deserved so much better. He knew nothing would be the same again but he'd had to let her go. He'd only keep hurting her if she held on for him while he tried to remember everything again. What if he never remembered her and moved on? He couldn't hurt her like that.

No matter the cost he had to harden his heart against her. He'd miss her but it was for the best. He only hoped she could see he was doing it to spare her any more pain. He was only doing what he thought was best.

She threw a pillow at the closed door angrily. How could he? How could he after all she'd done for him turn her down and close the door on them? She'd stayed up at night to help him through his night terrors. She'd helped him adapt to his false arm and being completely right-handed. She'd been to every physiotherapy appointment with him. She'd been his carer when he couldn't do almost anything. She'd looked after his son. She'd even quit the bloody FBI for him. Everything she did was for him. Now he turns around without even a thank you and closes the door on them.

"You ungrateful bastard," she shouted at the closed door. "I've done everything for you and you turn me down. You didn't even say thank you..." She broke down adding, "I'm pregnant with your baby."

She turned her head and cried into her pillow devastated and angry that he'd done that to her. She couldn't believe he'd taken all her hope away of getting back together. Couldn't he see how much she loved him? Even when she managed to close her eyes she couldn't sleep. She'd never felt so much pain before not even when he briefly died or woke up not remembering her. It felt like he'd ripped out her heart, stomped on it then shot it into a thousand pieces. He was the last person she thought would ever hurt her so.

She just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She tried counting sheep, listening to her iPod, reading and pacing around her room. She ended up going downstairs and having a glass of milk and ice cream and pickles. It was what this particular baby seemed to crave and Rossi kept her stocked up. She was so glad he did. Baby seemed to be hungry.

"Well, it looks like it's just you, Jack and me, sweetheart. Daddy wants nothing to do with us," she said sadly stroking her bump. She smiled even more sadly when she felt the baby kick. She laid on the couch crying her eyes out. She just couldn't stop the tears. She finally ended up crying herself to sleep only to be woken up an hour later by the sound of footsteps.


	16. Blackouts

**Blackouts**

She looked up to see Aaron come in so tried to turn her face away. She didn't want him to see how badly he'd hurt her. She didn't want him to see her eyes that must be red and puffy from the crying and lack of sleep. She didn't want him to see how he'd turned her world upside down and almost taken her reason for living away from her. Now all she had was her baby.

She looked to Aaron and saw he'd completely ignored she was even in the room which made her even angrier than she had been. What was he just trying to cut her out of his life now? Did he really feel nothing for her anymore? She'd never felt so used, alone and hurt. Was all he ever wanted her for to be his carer? Did he even see her as a human being with feelings? Why had he turned so cold?

"Aaron," she shouted.

He rolled his eyes then looked at her briefly before quickly looking down. "What you can't even look at me now? Do I repulse you that much? I've done everything I can to help you and you turn me away without even a thank you. Where's your gratitude? I did everything for you. I did it because I love you. I love you, Aaron, and you cast me aside after all I did for you..."

She broke down and ran out of the room while he shifted his feet. She ran up the stairs in tears. Suddenly when she got to the top of the stairs she felt the landing spinning and fell to the floor while everything turned black.

She woke up to find Dave and Jessica beside her but no Aaron. Damn him! Obviously he didn't care about her. Well she'd show him! She didn't need him! She could survive without him!

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked her concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered through her teeth and ran to her bedroom.

Jessica and Dave looked at each other worried. Obviously something had happened between Aaron and Emily. They just hoped he hadn't tried pushing her away like he had Jack. He really didn't need this right now. He needed people to support him not to turn them away. She also didn't need this neither did the baby. All this stress could actually seriously affect the baby. They just hoped it didn't.

"I'll go knock some sense into him," he said.

She nodded.

Meanwhile Emily was in her room furious. She picked up the picture of Aaron she had under her pillow and ripped it in half. She just wanted to get rid of anything to do with Aaron. She wanted to get rid of his touch and part of her wished she could trade places with him so she could forget him.

She went through her drawer and found a pair of scissors. Perfect she thought as she picked them up and went into her en-suite bathroom. She then took them and started chopping of her hair saying, "I'll show him. I don't need Aaron Hotchner. He can go to hell for all I care. I'll show him for making me feel ugly..."she then started singing I'm Gonna Cut That Man Right out of My Hair to the tune of I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right out of My Hair.

She started worrying about herself. Had he finally driven her mad? One minute she was so angry and cutting her hair off now she was changing the lyrics to show tunes. She really hoped she hadn't lost it. If she had they'd put her in the nuthouse. She sure hoped it was hormones. Taking her anger out on her hair seemed to be calming her.

After she'd finished she looked in the mirror and seeing the scar cried again. It was her daily reminder of the love she held for Aaron. Who was she kidding? She needed him. She loved him. She couldn't love another. Her love for him was physically marked on her face she thought as she traced the scar with her hand.

Neither did she all need this stress and neglect he was giving her. It wasn't good for the baby. She needed a breath of fresh air. She needed to get out of here. Seeing him every day would just pain her and she couldn't wallow in the grief of losing him. It could seriously affect the baby.

She got out her old go bag and started packing her things. She was sad about it but felt it was the right thing to do. She heard footsteps enter the room but didn't turn round to see who it was. She didn't want anyone to stop her. She had to do this for the baby. She needed a breather.

Aaron's eyes widened as he saw her butchered hair and her packing. What had she done and what was she doing? His heart sunk knowing it was all his fault but she couldn't leave. He needed her and the baby. Everything Dave had just told him was true. He shouldn't be pushing her away he needed her. All the stress he was giving could affect the baby. He couldn't lose his baby.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked shocked.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "What do you think? I cut it!" He looked horrified and shocked. How could she do this to her hair? What had possessed her to cut it all off? She saw his expression and felt even angrier. "I don't give a damn what you think. It made me feel better."

He gulped and answered, "You can't leave me! I need you!"

She looked back at him with fury in her eyes. Was he being serious? "Can you make up your bloody mind? One moment you're pushing me away the next you're saying you need me. I'm not a play toy, Aaron. I have feelings too..." Suddenly she couldn't feel her baby that had been kicking through all this. Tears filled her eyes as she clutched her bump in horror and fear.

He became concerned noticing her fear and panicked. "What is it?" he asked worried. They couldn't be losing their baby. They just couldn't be.

"I can't feel the baby," she cried. "I can't feel the baby." The room then felt like it was spinning and she collapsed again while everything went black.

His eyes widened and he picked her up and ran down the stairs with her ignoring the incredible pain in his left arm. Emily and his child meant so much more than his own pain. Dave heard him running down the stairs and met him at the bottom. He worried when he saw Emily unconscious in his arms and the sheer panic in Aaron's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She passed out saying she couldn't feel the baby," he answered scared.

"She fainted earlier as well..." Aaron's eyes widened even more. "Get her in the car. We'll rush her to hospital." He nodded and Dave unlocked the door for them. Aaron ran out to the car holding Emily in his arms still.

When he got out Dave unlocked the car and Aaron quickly got Emily in. She was also bleeding from her last fall as she'd hit her head on the bed as she passed out. He worried as the bleeding carried on. He took off his t-shirt trying to stop the blood. He was glad it was a warm day though he didn't notice the temperature while dealing with Emily.

He had to stop the bleeding he just had to. He couldn't lose Emily and the baby. It would destroy him. He'd already lost his arm, his memory and his job. He couldn't lose the woman he loved and their baby. He really hoped they'd get to the hospital soon. The drive to the hospital felt like an eternity.

When they arrived they rushed her into ER. She was quickly examined after putting her on a bed and throwing him back his t-shirt. He caught it and put it on as he had nothing else to put over his bare chest. He paced back and forth praying to God Emily and his baby would be alright. Dave tried to calm him but he couldn't stop worrying.

It was all his fault! If he hadn't pushed her away none of this would have happened. He'd caused her all the stress. She'd been angry at him when she blacked out. All the stress and anger had distressed their baby. He'd broken her heart and now he could have put her and their child in danger. Oh god he hoped they were going to be alright. Please let them be alright.


	17. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

They then admitted her into a hospital room and a doctor, looking a lot like a younger Aaron, turned to them.

"I'm Dr Nyland, Are you here for Miss Prentiss?" he asked.

"Yes," Dave answered as Aaron was too distracted with his worry. He patted his best friend's right arm in order to get his attention. Aaron looked up and was a little disturbed by how much the doctor looked like him. "How is she?"

"We've had to admit her into the hospital. We're worried about her blood sugar levels and baby daughter's heart was having irregular heartbeats so we wish to monitor her heart as well..."

He was having a daughter Aaron thought. He was having a little girl to join Jack and he was already turning out to be a bad father to her. He'd caused her heart problem and them to worry over her mother's blood sugar levels. He'd done this.

Dave didn't bother to ask what had caused this. They both knew it was the stress of the last four months. He could see how bad his best friend felt and didn't want him to feel worse. It wasn't his fault that he'd lost his memory therefore making him scared of hurting Emily. He hadn't asked to lose his arm therefore losing almost everything else.

None of this was his fault. It was just a chain of unfortunate events stemming from the time they were both captured. He was thankful Akpore, Umit and Elle were all rotting in some jail. They'd all been so focussed on Hotch they'd almost forgotten Emily's delicate state. They really should have been paying attention to Emily as well but she'd constantly made herself busy to prevent herself from dealing with her trauma.

"What's the treatment going to be?" he asked worried.

"We need to book her into the hospital for six weeks bed rest so we can monitor mother and baby. After the six weeks we'll induce labour. That way her daughter has more of a fighting chance to survive."

They nodded in answer. They knew Emily had insurance so they wouldn't have to pay for it. "Do it," Aaron barked, "do it. Save her and my baby."

Danny looked at him a little intimidated and nodded. "We're trying our best, sir," he said.

Aaron nodded. He hadn't meant to shout but he was scared. He couldn't let anything happen to them. His baby girl had irregular heartbeats and Emily's blood sugar levels were being watched. He couldn't help but be worried. They were his future along with Jack. After all he'd been through they were giving him something to look forward to.

Emily had to stay in the hospital for at least six weeks. He'd grown so dependent on her that he'd been trying to push her away. How was he going to cope with Emily here? He couldn't be at the hospital 24/7 he had a son to raise but he'd miss her so much. He'd try and spend as much time as he could with her though. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. Would she forgive him?

"May we see her?" Dave asked.

"Sure...as long as she isn't given anymore stress. Stress could be harmful to the baby."

They nodded in understanding and Danny left.

"I'll go in first," Dave informed Aaron. "Smooth things over between you two."

Aaron nodded and answered, "Thanks. I'm so sorry, I was such a fool." He looked down and shuffled his feet. He really hadn't meant to hurt her and all he did was end up hurting her.

"You were scared," Dave soothed before heading in.


	18. Making Up

**Making Up**

He saw Emily lying there on monitors with stitches in her eyebrow and her hair a butchered mess. He sat down by her and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Where was Aaron? Did he really not love her anymore? She wanted him so badly right now but he'd hurt her. She didn't feel angry anymore just scared and lonely. She missed him already. She just wanted by her side. He was the father.

"Emily," Dave said gently. She looked over to him vulnerably. "Aaron really is sorry about pushing you away. He was just scared..." She nodded. "He was extremely worried when you passed out. He ran down the stairs carrying you terrified..."

"His arm?" she asked worried.

"It's fine..." She nodded relaxing. "He took his shirt off to try and stop your bleeding as you hit your eyebrow on the bed when you fell..."She couldn't help smiling at the thought of him being topless. He looked so beautiful topless. Seeing her smile he smiled back at the woman he loved like a daughter. "Can he come in?"

She nodded feeling very vulnerable and just wanting to be close to the man she loved again. She just missed him so much. She missed how close they'd been. She just missed being able to hold him. All she craved right now was one of his hugs.

He smiled and patted her arm getting up and leaving. Soon Aaron came in nervously and sat down beside her.

He looked down and said, "Emily, I'm so so sorry. I was scared of hurting you and all I did was hurt you."

She took his right hand and stroked the skin with his thumb wanting to make sure he felt the caress. "Yes it hurt but only because I love you so much. I understand you're scared but I'm here for you so is our family."

"It's my fault you're in here. If I hadn't pushed you away..."

"Yes that didn't help but you were understandably scared. Also I didn't take good care of myself. I couldn't rest it gave me too much time to think. Too much time to think..."

He noticed where she was going and soothed, "Emily, it's alright..."

"No, it's not. It was all my fault," she answered on the verge of tears. "All my fault that this happened to you."

"I hate to say this, Emily, but we didn't have a chance. We were drugged," he shuddered remembering the night for the hundredth time since his first night terror. "It was their fault not yours and apparently they're now rotting in some jail."

She nodded and added, "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Emily, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. We're going to have a baby in six weeks we need to move on. If not for ourselves for Jack and the baby."

She nodded and answered, "You're right."

He looked down nervously then back at her asking, "Will you take me back?"

"Of course I will," she smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emily, I really do. I've just been scared."

She put her hands on his face and made him look at her assuring, "Aaron, I understand. Love is scary but well worth the risk. Just jump in. I'll keep you afloat."

He hugged her whispering, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You've been suffering depression which is no surprise after everything that's happened. None of this was your fault...You're a good man, Aaron..."

"But I pushed you away, I treated you badly..."

"That wasn't you. That was fear and depression making itself known."

"I brought home another woman..."

"You couldn't remember I was yours and that we never broke up..."

"It was still a really selfish move."

"You didn't mean to hurt me. You're right. You need to move on from Haley."

"I want to move on with you."

"Well, I already agreed to take you back," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead. They sat there holding hands till it was time for him to go pick up Jack. She tried to help him remember things they'd done together. Thankfully a few of those he did remember and he'd add bits he did. She was so happy when he did. She was glad as it was helping him become more and more like the man he'd been. Whatever would aid his recovery she would do.


	19. Picking Up Jack

**Picking Up Jack**

Rossi drove him to Jack's school in time for him to be picked up. He decided maybe Aaron should drive back to the hospital and get used to driving again. He'd looked up to see if he'd needed to get a special steering wheel for him but all he could find were ones for amputees with prosthetic hooks or upper arm amputees. He couldn't find anything for lower arm amputees.

Jack ran up to them as soon as he saw them. He was confused why Uncle Dave was there. He hardly ever picked him up. Was something wrong with Emily or Auntie Jessica? Was something wrong with the baby? He hoped not but last night he'd heard dad and Emily fighting then her crying. Had something happened?

He hugged them then asked, "Where's Emily and Auntie Jessica?"

"Auntie Jessica's at home," they answered unsure how to tell him about Emily. How would he take her being in hospital?

"Where's Emily?" he asked worried.

"Buddy," Aaron said getting down by him. "Emily's in the hospital..."

He looked at him worried and concerned. "Why? Why's she in the hospital? What happened?" he then looked accusingly at his father and asked, "Did you put her in there?"

Aaron looked down gulping then back up at him nervously. "She passed out twice and hit her head..." Jack looked at him worried. "She's awake now, buddy..." He nodded. "They just want to check Emily's blood sugar levels and baby's heart. They're going to look after them for six weeks..." He looked down disappointed. "She's in the best place, buddy, and in six weeks you'll be a big brother."

"The baby's coming in six weeks?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, buddy, she is," he smiled at him knowing he'd been forgiven.

"She? I'm getting a sister?"

"Yes, buddy, you're getting a sister."

He smiled and flung his arms over his shoulders. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever," he exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," he smiled at him. "You'll be a better brother than I am a dad."

"You're a great dad," he defended. "You're the best dad." He then remembered what Emily had told him last night and looked down.

Aaron lifted his chin and asked, "What is it, buddy?"

"Have you and Emily really broken up?"

He looked down then back up again. "We did but we're back together."

He smiled at him excitedly. He hoped things were going to get better now. Dad was hopefully back to normal though he still had some of his memory to get back. They'd all grown to accept his false arm. He and Emily were back together and going to give him a baby sister in six weeks time. He hoped things were going to be happier too.

Uncle Dave and Auntie Jessica had explained to him that as well as amnesia dad had depression and PTSD. That he hadn't meant to lash out at people and push them away it was just he was trying to vent. They needed to find him something to let go of all his anger and frustration and feelings of uselessness. He hoped they found him a job soon. Dad liked having a job.

He liked having dad around when he was happy but he missed him having a job. He'd been even happier when he had one. He just wanted dad to be happy. He also wanted Emily to be happy too. Apart from his baby sister and Emily living with him he wanted everything back to how it used to be. He hoped it could be almost normal again.


	20. Driving

**Driving**

"Aaron," Dave said.

"Yes Dave," he answered nervously.

"I want you to drive us back to the hospital."

His eyes opened wide. He hadn't driven in four months. He hadn't driven since his amputation. He wasn't sure he even knew how to with his false arm. Was he sure he wanted him to drive them to the hospital? What if he crashed?

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive..." Seeing the look on his face he added, "Aaron, you can do this. I'll help you."

He nodded. "Alright, I guess I have to adapt to driving again."

"Yes you do," Dave answered patting him on the back.

"I guess we'll have to move out in the six weeks," he added.

"Why's that?" he asked concerned.

"What with the baby coming wouldn't it get a little crowded?"

"In a mansion?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like it back to yourself?" He added with a smile, "and maybe Jessica."

"I wouldn't have moved you guys in if I didn't. Having a baby around would be nice and I love having this little fella around," he smiled ruffling Jack's hair. His eyes then widened as he added, "Jessica?"

"It's obvious you two like each other. I won't stand in the way of you two getting together."

"Really?" he asked him hopefully though he didn't feel he needed Aaron's blessing. He had to admit it to himself though he really did like Jessica.

"Yes, I think you two would be good together."

"Thanks mate," he smiled at him,

"Only saying the truth. If I'm sure of anything, even if my memory hasn't fully come back, it's that you two make a great couple and I love my family. Thank you for knocking some sense into me this morning. I really do love Emily. I've just been scared of my feelings as I couldn't remember much of her."

"Its fine, Aaron. You two deserve each other and that baby. You've been through so much."

"Thanks Dave. I can't believe she forgave me."

"She loves you."

"I love her," he smiled with a little wobble in his voice. He was so sorry he'd been such a fool and almost lost her. He couldn't believe she'd taken him back.

They then all got in the car and Aaron sat in the driver's seat. He sat there nervously waiting for Dave to help him drive. He then helped him drive to the hospital with both hands on the wheel. He was almost able to do everything with his false arm but there were a few things he was still trying to teach himself how to do.

He was very nervous as he drove and also made sure his son was okay in the mirror. He was relieved when they finally parked in the hospital car park. He was also raring to go for his next time driving the car. He was hoping he'd get to drive more and more.


	21. Visit

**Visit**

"Are we going to see Emily now?" Jack asked.

"Of course we are," Aaron smiled at him. Jack smiled back a big smile. He then got down on one knee and placed his hands on his arms. "Buddy, there is something I have to warn you."

"What, dad?" he asked worried.

"Emily's linked up to a number of machines..." He nodded. "Also she's cut all her hair off."

He looked confused and asked, "Why?"

"She said it made her feel better."

"Okay. Can we see her now?"

"Absolutely."

He grinned wildly and was about to run off when Aaron laughed, "Slow down, buddy. You don't know what room she's in."

He nodded and came back to his side while Aaron pulled him close to him vowing to himself he'd never let his fear and anger make his decisions again. He couldn't believe he'd nearly lost all this. He was going to let his heart decide for him from now on.

Maybe it didn't matter that not all his memories were back. Maybe they might never come back. All that mattered was his family and they were giving him a second chance. He vowed he wouldn't screw up so badly again. He'd make amends and do everything in his power to show them how much they meant to him. He couldn't live without them.

When he got to her room Jack ran in shouting, "Emily," and hugged him.

"Hey buddy," she smiled hugging him back.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

He smiled and she kissed his temple then he kissed her cheek. "Can I call you mum?" he asked.

She smiled with tears in her eyes and answered, "You should ask your dad that."

He looked to him and asked, "Dad?"

"Of course," he smiled at him with tears in his eyes. "I personally think you should have started calling her mum a couple of months ago."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and Jack let go. Aaron came over and placed a kiss on her forehead then brought out a cuddly bunny stuffed toy.

"This is for you, darling," he smiled at her nervously.

"Thanks honey," she smiled up at him taking the bunny and giving it a cuddle.

That night after they went home and it was time for sleep Emily tried to sleep but woke up with a start crying. She'd just seen and felt Aaron die and woke up to find her room empty. She knew he'd been resuscitated and was still alive but she couldn't help crying and feeling so alone. She knew she should have dealt with her trauma ages ago but she kept trying to push it back.

She tried to get to sleep but shook as she saw his hand being cut off again. She just wished she could forget it all but apparently it was coming back to her in high definition. Maybe it was time to admit she needed to see a psychiatrist. Aaron had already see a psychiatrist and it helped him. Maybe it would help her like they had after Doyle.

These night terrors wouldn't help the baby. The baby was the most important thing currently. They all had to focus on keeping the baby healthy. If they didn't they could lose her. She was their hope for the future. She was worth looking forward to.

She'd been told she was having a daughter who had heart problems. She prayed that she grew stronger. She was in love with her already and she hadn't even met her yet. She was her precious little baby and she'd do anything for her.

Danny gave her a sedative to help her sleep. It only made things worse. This time she couldn't wake up from the memories of that night. She tossed and turned all night waiting to wake up until finally the sedation wore off. When it did she woke up in a fright. Oh how she wished Aaron was here but she knew he had to be there for Jack too. The boy needed his father.


	22. Haircut

**Haircut**

When he arrived she lit up so relieved he was here. He was finally here and alive. She couldn't live without him. She just didn't want to face that again. Aaron was her soul mate.

He saw her face and became worried so sat next to her and pulled her close to him. "Haley hated bed rest too," he said then smiled slightly that he remembered that. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It's worse. I saw you die, Aaron," she answered lost. "I saw you die."

He looked at her concerned and pulled her closer while she snuggled into his shoulder. "Emily, they resuscitated me and I'm here. I'm still here, Emily, and I'm not going anywhere. If I could go back and change anything it would be you hadn't been there."

"I'm thankful I was there as it helped you through your night terrors. I just wish it had never happened but it has made us who we are today."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm so sorry I didn't say it before but I really am grateful."

"Better late than never," she smiled snuggling into him.

He played with her hair and asked nervously, "Emily, would you mind if Jessica neatened your hair?"

"Do I scare thee Aaron Hotchner?" she teased.

"You were a little touchy about your hair before," he defended.

"That's because I was mad at you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"It will take some time to fully forgive you but I'm no longer mad at you."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "So can she?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she answered into his neck. "If Dr Nyland agrees."

"Of course. I've already asked him."

She smiled at him. "Well then yes."

"Good," he smiled. "I'll just get her."

She smiled and nodded though felt uncomfortable when he left. Soon Jessica came in and smiled at her pityingly. She felt sorry for her that she had to stay here and bed rest for six weeks just like her sister had. She sometimes felt Emily and Haley were similar in some ways. She felt like Emily was another sister.

She brought out her scissors, comb and two mirrors. Emily sat up on the edge of the bed to let Jessica get to her hair. She was glad she could still have the mess she'd made out of her hair sorted out in the hospital. She knew it would make her feel better just like cutting her hair initially had. A new haircut always cheered her up.

Jessica got on the bed behind her and took out her scissors and comb. She then started cutting her hair trying to neaten it for her. She used the comb to make sure the cut was even.

A few minutes later Aaron poked his head round the door. "Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Jessica assured him.

"Aaron, please may you wait outside? I want my haircut to be a surprise for you."

"Anything for you, darling."

"Thanks honey."

He waited outside the room while they finished up her hair. Soon enough Jessica had finished cutting Emily's hair for her. It was so short she hoped she liked it but it was all she could do with the hair she had left. She thought though it was a radical change the businessman's haircut suited her.

She handed her the mirror and she gasped when she looked in the mirror. Wow, this was short but she had to strangely admit she rather liked it. It was radical but looked good. It was about the same length as Aaron usually wore his.

"I've never gone this short before but I like it," she smiled touching the back of her hair. It felt strange feeling the short hairs under her fingers. It was definitely something she had to get used to.

"This is how it looks from behind," Jessica answered showing her the back with the mirror. Emily ran her fingers over it feeling the hairs pass under her fingers. "So what do you think?"

"I love it," she smiled. "Different and refreshing."

"Thanks."

"Aaron can come in now," she smiled.

"Great."

She left to get him and Emily heard the door open behind her. She heard him gasp. "Wow, that's short," he said.

She looked round to him and saw the shock on his face. She looked down and nodded, "You don't like it."

He sat down beside her and kissed her hair. "It'll take some getting used to but you're always beautiful to me," he said.

She smiled at him unsure. "Even with my scar?" she asked.

"Especially with your scar. It shows your love for me, darling," he smiled stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"Oh Aaron," she answered holding his hand with tears in her eyes. "You're beautiful too."

He took off his false arm and asked looking down, "even with the stump?"

"Especially with the stump," she answered kissing it. "It shows your bravery and your strength. You stared them down, Aaron, and survived."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad I did."

"So am I."


	23. Job Vacancy

**Job Vacancy**

Rossi came in soon after to find them snuggled up with Aaron sitting on the bed beside her. He smiled at them so relieved to be finally seeing a scene like this. It was about time they were back together. They needed this. It was about time they had some good news.

He hoped he was bringing the chance of some more good news. A job vacancy had opened that he hoped Aaron would want his name put down for. He more than deserved this job. He hoped he just agreed to have his name put down for it.

"I have news," he said after telling Emily she looked great.

"What's that?" they asked.

"Strauss has been demoted to a white collar division..." Their eyes widened in shock. "Turns out she was illegally assigning agents to different departments with no official approval."

Emily could feel tears welling in her eyes. She could have kept her job. "Well, I guess that's my whole BAU career in a nutshell."

Aaron stroked her arm and answered, "Well, I'm glad you were assigned to the BAU otherwise I'd never have met you."

"Oh Aaron," she smiled at him. "Vice versa."

He smiled back at her.

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but there is now a vacancy at Quantico. They plan to promote within the Bureau and since you haven't taken up your retirement, Aaron, they wish to put your name down as a possible candidate. Would you like me to do so?"

Though his heart lifted he looked at Emily hesitant. He didn't want to leave her right now she was in the hospital but he had a chance to stay in the FBI and close to his beloved BAU. What should he do? Emily needed him but he also needed a job.

"Do it, Dave," Emily smiled at Aaron.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you in the hospital alone."

"Aaron, it'll be fine. I know you'll visit daily and check on me hourly," she smiled.

"It's only because I care."

"I know. I care about you too..." He smiled at her gently. "Aaron, the FBI is everything to you. You cried when you realised you couldn't be Unit Chief anymore..." He looked down embarrassed. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be Section Chief."

"Then sure put my name down for it," he smiled at Dave.

"Good choice."

They smiled at each other. Hopefully he'd get the job and things would return more to something resembling normal. They all needed this.


	24. New Job

**New Job**

A few days later Aaron came in with a spring in his step. She smiled at him as obviously there had been some good news.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I got the job," he smiled.

"What?"

"You've upgraded."

"Upgraded?" she asked confused.

"You know how you were in a relationship with a former Unit Chief. Well..."

She caught on smiling. "You're Section Chief?" He smiled nodding with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd actually been picked for the job. He remembered he'd done some of the work already though when Strauss was in rehab.

She burst into tears as she wanted to hold him but couldn't as she had to stay in bed. She couldn't get out of the bed without being attached to the monitors. She wanted to jump on him and wrap her arms around him. She was so incredibly proud of him.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. "I thought you wanted me to have the job as much as I do."

"I do, Aaron, I do. It's just I wish I could jump on you and hug you," she answered sadly.

"Aw Em," he answered sitting down on the bed. "How about now?"

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "You're so sweet," she answered flinging her arms over his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Emily," he smiled back at her. "You're always there for me."

"I know you are with me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He placed his on the back of her hair and joined in. They finally felt complete. They hadn't kissed in four months. They felt like they were finally home and nothing could separate them again. They were going to get through this together.


	25. Celebration

**Celebration**

A few days later her hospital room was decorated for a party. She smiled as she saw her whole family around her. It was time they all had something to celebrate. It was also nice to finally see all her family again. She hadn't seen them in four months since she quit her job. They'd tried to keep in touch but things had got so hectic and now she was in the hospital.

She'd almost cried when they told her they were going to hold his party here and Dr Nyland agreed. They were going to celebrate the fact Hotch was now Section Chief. He was going to start on Monday. They were all so glad he was coming back even if it was a new position. He'd just been promoted. They were so glad he wasn't retiring after all.

Emily sat up in bed smiling at them all as they danced to the music and had the food and drink. Aaron even handed her a glass of grape juice and got her a plate of food he knew she liked. She smiled at him that he was taking such good care of her. She was so glad they were involving her.

She suddenly felt the baby kicking and smiled excited.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The baby's kicking," she smiled taking his hand and placing it on her bump. He smiled when he felt it kick again. Their baby was growing stronger everyday and it gave them hope she'd be alright.

"It's kicking," he announced to the team.

They all smiled back at them even the relatively new agents Blake and Coxton. Blake had taken over Morgan's job while he was promoted and Coxton had taken Emily's position. Blake was an experienced agent and professor of linguistics. Coxton had shortly graduated from the Academy when she joined the team. She'd graduated top of her class.

Though they sometimes missed working with Hotch and Emily they felt Blake and Coxton had become family. They'd brought them along to the party so they could get to know their new Section Chief and see he wasn't as intimidating as reputation preceded him. They were thrilled that Hotch and Emily had welcomed them into the family immediately.

Aaron smiled to see the couples in the room. Rossi was tenderly taking a hair off Jessica's face then kissed her on the nose. They'd been together for about a week now. Ever since Aaron had encouraged it. They were both so happy to no longer be hiding their feelings for one another.

Morgan was bump and grinding with Garcia. They'd been together since Hotch and Emily had been taken hostage. He'd been there when Garcia had needed a shoulder through the ordeal. He thought it was about time they were a couple. It had been a long time coming.

He also smiled at the youngest couple in the room. Reid was sitting in the corner with COXTON ON HIS LAP. They looked so sweet and he was happy Spencer finally had a girlfriend. He'd really worried about him since Maeve had died. It looked like Alicia loved him as much as he did her.

As Section Chief he would pass a blind eye to the last two couples. He'd only be a hypocrite if he lay down the rules on internal fraternisation. Also they were his family and he wanted them to be happy. You didn't get many chances to meet anyone outside of the Bureau in this job.

Dr Nyland came in about 9pm and Morgan raised an eyebrow looking between him and Hotch. Wow, the team thought, they were almost identical apart from the way they wore their hair.

"Yes, we know," Aaron and Danny said at the same time.

They nodded.

"What is it, Dr Nyland?" Emily smiled at him.

"As much as I love parties myself it's time this one ended. Your need your rest, Miss Prentiss," he answered.

She looked down disappointed. "Darling, he's right. You need your sleep..." Aaron added. She crossed her arms pouting. "For the baby, Em."

She nodded. He knew she'd do anything for their daughter. She was the most important thing in their world. They couldn't wait to meet her in five weeks. They just couldn't believe she was coming so soon. Having a daughter and son would complete their family.

They left her after he kissed her forehead and they told her to look after herself and the baby. She nodded and said she would. She managed to get on better than when she first slept here. Her psychotherapy sessions were helping her thankfully. She still wished she could share a bed with Aaron though but Jack needed him.


	26. First Day

**First Day**

On Monday morning he woke up nervous and went to get washed and dressed for his first day of work. He then went to get one of his old suits after putting on his false arm. He then went to wake up his son after getting his briefcase ready.

Jack woke up and hugged him. He hugged him back smiling so thankful he had his family back.

"Sorry I can't take you to school today, buddy," he said.

"It's ok, dad. It's your first day of work," he smiled up at him.

"Yes it is," he answered looking down nervously.

"Dad, you're going to do great. You were the best Unit Chief. You'll be the best Section Chief," he smiled.

"Thanks buddy. Your faith in me means everything to me."

"I always believe in you, dad, like you do me."

He smiled and hugged him again kissing his hair. "Have a good day at school, buddy," he said.

"Thanks dad. Have a good first day."

"Thanks buddy. See you later. Love you," he said kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, dad," he smiled kissing his cheek.

He nodded and left for his first day back at the Bureau. He headed to his new office ready to start work straight away. He sunk back in his chair once he sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. It was so good to be back at work even if it was a different position.

He got to work but made sure to check on Emily and the baby whenever he could during the day. He'd made sure a phone had been put in her room so he could call her whenever he wanted. He tried to not do it so much it would annoy her but he still called often enough to relieve his peace of mind.

When he got home he found Jack already there and took him to go visit his stepmother. When they got there Jack ran up to her and hugged her while Emily smiled hugging him back and Aaron walked in holding another gift behind his back. No amount of gifts would ever show her how lucky he felt to have her and how sorry he was he'd treated her badly.

When he reached her he gave her a kiss telling her she looked beautiful then presented her with the teddy bear he'd made on his way home from work. She smiled and flung her arms around him accepting it touched he'd actually made a stop on his way home to Build a Bear Workshop to make and register her a bear. It was so sweet of him.

When he sat down she asked, "So how did your first day go?"

"Great thanks. Nothing to complain about. All in all a good day," he smiled.

"I'm so happy it did. Did you bump into Strauss at all?"

"Briefly at lunch. Gave me the eye but I shook it off. Not going to sink to her low."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled at her.


	27. Cuddly Toys

**Cuddly Toys**

Another week later her hospital room was full of cuddly toys from Aaron. She was very thankful for the gifts but it was also getting a little out of hand. She knew he was trying to make amends and though the gifts were very much-appreciated he didn't need to buy her love he already had it. Didn't he know that?

If this carried on he'd never move on from his guilt and her room would be crammed with cuddly toys. What about Jack? Wasn't this making him feel a little left out or was he also getting cuddly toys?

She'd have a private word with him when he came in today. She didn't want to hurt him but neither did she want him to carry on this guilt. It wasn't good for him. He had to know he deserved this; he deserved to be happy, he deserved his family. They'd been through so much crap, him most of all.

He needed to forgive himself. They'd both forgiven him for trying to push them away. It was time he forgave himself. She knew he would probably protest it but maybe it was time they did something about it. She just wished she could be there for him all the time but she had to stay in this hospital room.

She knew she had to speak to him privately about it but he always came with Jack. She didn't want this conversation to be in front of her stepson. She didn't want the boy she loved as her own to feel uncomfortable. She'd asked Maggie, the nurse, who he seemed to like if she could care for him while she spoke to her boyfriend.

When they arrived she smiled nervously and after Jack hugged her Maggie whisked him off to help her. Aaron raised an eyebrow and presented her with yet another teddy bear. She smiled sadly and took it thanking him sitting it next to the six on her bedside table.

He sat down solemnly and asked, "What have I done now?"

"Aaron, I love all the cuddly toys you've got me..." she answered taking his right hand.

"But?"

"I think it's getting a little out of hand. I mean look around us..." he looked around and nodded when he saw the twenty cuddly toys but he'd wanted to make it up to her. He'd just wanted her to be happy.

"I just wanted to make you happy," he answered looking down.

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Aaron, you make me happy. I love you and all I need is you. All I need is you, Jack and our baby girl to be happy."

"I don't deserve you," he answered looking down.

She made him look at her again and added, "Yes you do. We've been through hell and back and both deserve to be happy. We deserve this, Aaron."

He nodded and claimed her lips for his own. She joined in while they placed their hands in each other's hair. He was beginning to like her hair short though he knew she was growing it back. She preferred her hair long but the short was working currently when she could laze around in her pyjamas all day and the occasional morning sickness she was still getting.

She couldn't wait for the next four weeks to be over. On the evening of 12th August she'd be holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. They'd already booked the date and time they were going to induce her labour and she knew he was going to be there at 11.30am. They actually felt a little lucky that they knew when to expect their baby to come.

Jack soon came back in beaming and told them how he got to help Maggie. She was happy the couple seemed to have sorted things out. She just wished she and Danny could sort things out. She really loved him and knew he loved her too if he'd get his head in gear for once.

"Jack?" Emily asked.

"Yes mum," he smiled at her.

"Would you like to take any of these toys to look after for me?"

"Really?" he asked excited looking at both his parents.

"Of course," they both smiled at him.

He smiled and picked up 8 and put them on the bed. "Can I take them?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she smiled ruffling his hair.

He beamed and flung his arms around her. "Love you, mum," he exclaimed.

"Love you too, son," she answered hugging him close to her stroking his back.


	28. Names

**Names**

Two weeks later she was lying in bed bored out of her head and getting frustrated. She just wanted to get out of here. She'd already spent four weeks in here. Though she liked Maggie and Dr Nyland it was beginning to feel like a prison. She lived for Aaron's calls and their visits. Team members also visited her which was nice.

Last time Garcia and Morgan had visited her she'd left her a book of baby names which she scoured religiously. She just wanted the perfect name for their daughter. It had to mean something. She thought she'd discovered the perfect name and hoped Aaron liked it too.

She would never force him to agree on a name for their child. She wanted him to like the name as much as she did. She also wanted her to be just a Hotchner. Prentiss didn't feel like her anymore even though they weren't even engaged yet. They felt pretty much married already.

When they came in she sat up so excited. He quirked an eyebrow and they greeted her the usual way.

After they did he smiled, "What's got you so excited?"

"I have a name for her, I have a name for her," she answered excitedly.

"Tell me," he smiled becoming excited himself.

"Felicity and Megan as a middle name. Felicity means happiness and Megan means pearl."

"They're beautiful names, she's bringing us all happiness and she is our pearl. It's perfect," he smiled stroking her stomach and smiling even more when the baby kicked.

"I'm so glad you like it." He smiled at her. "Aaron?"

"Yes Emily," he answered.

"Can she just be a Hotchner? I don't want to dump two surnames on the poor girl. I don't even feel like a Prentiss anymore."

"Well why don't you change your surname to Hotchner then?" he smiled at her nervously.

"Aaron," she smiled, "are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

"I'm trying but it's not going very well," he answered stroking his hair.

She beamed at him thinking how adorable he looked nervous. Tears filled her eyes at the fact he really wanted to marry her. There was one answer she'd ever give him. "Yes, Aaron, yes I'll marry you,"" she exclaimed flinging her arms around him.

"Really?" he asked hopeful hugging her back.

"Of course I'll be your wife, Aaron," she cried so happy. "It'll make me the happiest woman in the world being your wife."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Oh Aaron."

"I love you, Em," he smiled gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too, Aaron," she smiled back.

He claimed her lips for his and they kissed passionately with their hands in each other's hair. They were over the moon they were going to get married. Jack smiled at them so happy his mum and dad were finally getting married.

Five minutes later he decided there had been enough kissy face so said, "Yuck."

They fell about laughing. They loved that though he tried to be a grown-up he was still a seven year old boy and they hoped nothing would change that. They never wanted Jack to grow up too quickly.


	29. Dismissal

**Dismissal**

Two weeks later Hotch was in his office ready to re-assign Strauss. She'd been causing him problems ever since he became Section Chief a month ago. She'd constantly been undermining his authority since he got the position. He'd been told at a board of directors meeting that she'd been told she was on watch from the moment she was demoted.

He'd had enough of her unprofessional behaviour and asked permission and approval to have her reassigned. He felt bad he was passing her off to someone else but she just wasn't worth the grief she was giving him.

He really hoped they could get this meeting over and done with as soon as possible. They were due to induce Emily's labour in two hours and it was a half hour drive to the hospital. The latest he could leave was 11am and he hoped it really didn't come to that.

She entered his room without knocking and glared at him for daring to sit in what she still considered her chair. She looked around the room with disgust at what this imposter had done to her office.

"Sit," he ordered.

She glared at him but did as he said deciding to play along until they ended this face of a humiliation. Surely they knew this was her job not that dumb job down in identity theft. She was a far better Section Chief than him. He had one arm for Christ's sake! He was incomplete.

"I always knew you'd weasel your way into my job," she spat.

"Erin, you were demoted two weeks before I was even aware of the opening. You've been undermining my authority since I was given the job," he answered.

"Should be my authority," she answered rolling her eyes.

"The director has agreed to reassign you to Wichita City..." Her eyes widened in shock. Was he serious? "You start on Monday." He handed her the papers and that was when she knew this was really happening.

"You can't be serious."

"You start on Monday. I want you to have cleaned your stuff out by the end of today."

She sneered at him and was about to leave when she turned back to him. "Send my regards to your hussy," she spat.

"I ask you to talk more kindly of my fiancée," he answered looking at the photo of her on his desk.

She stormed out of his office and right past Rossi who was in the doorway.

"Fiancée?" he asked.

"Yes fiancée," he smiled. "We got engaged two weeks ago. I was just waiting for this ring to come from New York to make it official," he added taking his grandmother's ring out of his top drawer.

"Congratulations," he smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back getting his things together and putting the ring in his pocket. "Now I've got to go see my daughter enter this world."

"Good luck," he smiled. "We'll drop by later to see them."

"Thanks. I can't believe she's finally coming today."

"You two already make great parents."

"Thanks," he smiled rushing out to his car.


	30. Birth

**Birth**

Emily sat there nervously waiting for Aaron to come and for them to induce her labour. She hoped he'd come soon as she really didn't want to go through this birth alone. She knew he had a meeting he couldn't get out of this morning but she really hoped he wasn't delayed.

She was so happy when he finally came through the door in his suit. He saw how nervous she looked and sat by her holding her hand stroking over the skin with his thumb. Soothing her with his presence.

Soon enough Dr Nyland came in and she was taken to the maternity ward. She'd currently been staying in a woman's ward while they'd monitored her and her baby. They gave her a depository which she took in the bathroom then came back as her waters soon burst. She held his hand waiting to be dilated far enough to have their baby.

When she was they rushed her to the birthing room. He ran beside her holding her hand assuring her everything would go alright. He stroked her hair off her face while she looked at him worried. Was their baby going to be alright? Was she still going to have heart problems?

When they got in there she felt the sudden urge to push out their daughter and grabbed his false hand. She didn't want to break his only hand and knew this one was made of metal. There was no way she could cause him pain this way. He brushed the hair off her forehead as she got hotter and hotter with each effort.

She pulled him closer to her and shouted, "Get her out of here."

"Emily, they're trying and you're doing well. Remember breathe in and out slowly," he answered.

"Aaron is she alright?" she cried. "Please tell me she's alright."

"Darling, she's fine," he soothed kissing her temple. "She's doing well."

She nodded and kept pushing trying to give life to her little girl. Sometime later she was finally out but she couldn't hear her crying.

Her heart froze and her chest tightened. Why wasn't she making any noise? They both looked at the midwife panicked. Their baby had to live; she just had to. The midwife kept rubbing her back until finally she cried.

They breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other with tears in their eyes. She was here; she was alive. Emily breathed another sigh of relief and finally gave into exhaustion knowing her daughter was alright.

He looked at her worried when the midwife said, "It's alright, Mr Hotchner. She's only sleeping."

He nodded and answered, "Thank you."

"We're going to have to keep your daughter in for a week so her heart can grow stronger but you're welcome to hold her now. Would you like to?"

He nodded smiling with tears in his eyes that she was actually here now. She gave her to her and he fell instantly. She was the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen. She smiled up at her dad weakly and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. She was the best thing apart from Emily and Jack that had happened to him in so long. Even being promoted didn't touch her.

"Hello Felicity, I'm your daddy. It's so nice to finally meet you. We've waited a long time but you've made us so happy and are well worth the wait. You saved this family and my life before we even got to meet you. You pulled me through and I'm so glad you did. I love you, my little darling," he said kissing her forehead.

Emily woke up some time later to find herself back into the maternity room with Aaron sat on their bed looking down at their daughter in his arms with a tear rolling down his cheeks. She wondered what was wrong. Was their baby alright? Had something happened? Was she ill? Was she disabled?

"Aaron, tell me she's alright," she said.

"They want to keep her in for a week so her heart can grow stronger but she's alright," he answered turning to her. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Absolutely," she smiled.

He gave her to her and she fell for her instantly. She was the most beautiful little girl she'd ever seen. She smiled down looking into her beautiful eyes while Felicity played with her hands and smiled back weakly. She was an angel she thought as she looked down at her.

"She's perfect," she smiled up at him.

"She is," he smiled back.

He then went into his briefcase and took out the ring. He looked back at her nervous. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring and tears filled her eyes. He smiled at her and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled down and kissed him being careful of their daughter.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

"It was my grandmother's," he smiled back.

"Oh Aaron," she smiled with tears in her eyes.


	31. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family**

Garcia popped her head round the door. "There's a little boy out here who'd like to meet his little sister," she smiled. "May we come in?"

"Of course," they smiled and nodded.

They all filed in and smiled when they saw her. She was so beautiful and they were so happy to finally welcome the newest member of the family into their lives. They were all so happy to finally meet her.

"Everyone we'd like you to meet Felicity Megan Hotchner," Emily smiled down at her.

"She's beautiful," they smiled.

They thanked them smiling down at their little fighter who they knew would win the fight she was still battling. They were pretty sure she'd be strong and healthy by the end of the week. She'd already fought well for her survival.

"Can I hold her?" Jack asked sitting on the bed.

"Of course you can but be careful. She's still a little weak and they want to keep her in another week so her heart can grow even stronger," Emily answered.

She gave her to him and he smiled down at her being careful of his baby sister. She was so beautiful he thought as he smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled weakly.

"Hi Felicity, I'm your big brother, Jack. I'm so happy to meet you at last. I'll protect you and I won't let anything hurt you," he smiled down at her. She smiled weakly back up at him.

She was getting passed around until the midwife came in. "I'm sorry but we're going to have to put her in the incubator now to monitor her heart," she informed them.

"Please may she be put in here? I don't want us to be separated," Emily answered vulnerably.

"Of course we'll bring her back here. Mother and baby shouldn't be separated," she smiled.

"Thank you."

Aaron gave his daughter to the midwife and she left holding her very carefully. They hoped she'd come back with her soon. She hated her to be out of her sight. She was her precious baby that she had fought so hard for. The baby she'd stayed here for so she'd be healthy.

Garcia noticed the ring on her finger and lit up. "You two are engaged?" she asked.

"Yes we are," they smiled at them while Aaron took Emily's hand.

"Congratulations," they smiled at them.

"Thank you. We are so happy," they smiled at each other.

"We're glad; you deserve it."

"Thanks."

Soon enough the midwife came back wheeling the incubator in beside her. She smiled down at her daughter in the cot with sensors on her little chest. She gazed at her as her chest heaved up and down calming her she was actually here and alive. She'd grown stronger she had no doubt of that. She was a fighter.

The others soon left mother and baby alone. Aaron kissed her temple and placed his hand on the incubator promising to visit again tomorrow. She knew they would and kissed him back.


	32. Nursery

**Nursery**

A few days later the team was gathered in the room Rossi had assigned for the nursery. They'd cleared the room in order to convert it into Felicity's bedroom. They'd already out in a cot and a chest of drawers for her clothes.

They were painting her room a lilac colour. Jack was happily helping out with his own paintbrush. He smiled at everyone and dad's choice of the Beatles to listen to as they painted. He loved that they were doing something for their sister and she was growing stronger day by day.

After they'd painted the walls Spencer painted her name onto the headboard of her cot with a flourish.

"It looks perfect," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "I could paint on the walls to make them less plain."

"I'd like that. Maybe some flowers since she's a girl."

"Sure. Whatever you want. She's your daughter."

"Yes she is," he smiled feeling so lucky he was now engaged with two children. "Want to go see her, buddy?"

"Do you have to ask, dad," Jack smiled at him cheekily.

He smiled at him and picked him up under his arm while they laughed and ran out with him while Jack giggled. He then placed him down and smiled when he saw smudges of lilac on his clothes and in his hair.

"Looks like you need a bath later buddy," he said.

"Can I use the Darth Vadar bubble bath?" he asked.

"Of course you can," he smiled ruffling his hair.

He smiled up at him and they put their coats and shoes on. Soon they were in the car heading off to the hospital. Jack kicked his legs excited about seeing his stepmother and his sister again. He couldn't get enough of them.

When they arrived they went straight to their room to find Emily sat on the edge of the bed gazing at her daughter in the incubator. She heard their footsteps and turned to them smiling.

Jack ran up to her and hugged her which she returned playing with his hair.

"You been painting the nursery?" she asked.

"Yer we all did...Uncle Spencer painted her name on the cot and is going to paint flowers on the wall," Jack exclaimed.

"Sounds beautiful," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I agree," Aaron smiled at her.

He then went over and kissed her temple while she smiled up at him. She kissed him back on the cheek. She couldn't wait to come home with their angel in a few days time.

Jack jumped off the bed and stood next to the incubator smiling down at his little sister.

"Would you like to hold her again, buddy?" she asked.

He nodded excited and she carefully took Felicity out of the cot and handed her to him. He sat there smiling holding his baby sister. They both smiled at how attached he was to his sister already. They'd known he'd be a great big brother.

When they got home they found Spencer had painted the flowers onto the wall. It looked as beautiful as they thought it would.


	33. Going Home

**Going Home**

A few days later Aaron took Jack back to the hospital but this time they would be leaving with the girls. Felicity was finally fit and strong enough to come home. Her heart had finally grown strong enough to move her into the family home.

When they got there they found Emily sitting on the bed with her overnight bag packed beside her and their daughter in her arms. She smiled down at her stroking the dark hairs on her head that she had grown over the week. Felicity smiled back up at her.

When she heard their footsteps she looked up and smiled at her boys. They greeted her then Aaron asked, "Are you girls ready?"

"I'm more than ready," she answered firmly. She then picked up her daughter and added, "So's she."

"Good," he smiled at them as he picked up her overnight bag.

They followed him to the car and Emily got Felicity into her baby car seat. She strapped her in then got in beside her. Jack got in the other side of her while Aaron got into the driver's seat and drove them home.

Jack held her hand and smiled at her while his sister smiled back. Emily smiled at how close they were already. She hoped the siblings would always be this close.

"I love you, Felicity," he said kissing her temple.

She smiled back at him.

By the time they'd reached home she was asleep. They smiled gently at her and Aaron picked her up in his false arm while Emily took her overnight bag.

They all took her upstairs to her nursery. Emily felt tears in her eyes as she first saw it. It was just so beautiful with its lilac walls and sunflowers, daisies and lilies painted on the walls. There was glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

Aaron took her over to her white cot and placed her down under her blanket making sure her head rested on the middle of her pillow. He drew the blanket up to her chin and they kissed her goodnight.

Later they both tucked Jack in and loitered outside. They hadn't slept together since they were kidnapped. They hadn't even shared the same bed since his night terrors and she hadn't even stayed the whole night then.

She was about to head to her bedroom when he asked, "Emily, will you share my bed with me? We are engaged and I don't really want to wait till our wedding night to sleep with you again."

"I'd love to, Aaron. Neither do I," she answered placing a hand on his right cheek.

He covered it with his right hand and kissed her. They felt the passion surge through their bodies so he pulled her into his bedroom closing the door gently in order not to wake up their children.

They started taking off each other's clothes and he smiled at what he saw.

"My god, you're beautiful," he smiled.

"So are you," she smiled back launching her lips onto his.

He felt up her curves pulling her back with him and under the sheets. Soon he was on top of her and inside her kissing her neck while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. They groaned in satisfaction. They finally felt complete again.

"You're just as good as I remember," he smiled down at her.

"You remember?" she smiled up at him.

"How could I forget?" he asked. She stared at him wide-eyed. Had he completely forgotten he'd been battling amnesia? He looked down and added, "Oh right."

She rolled them over so he was underneath her and stroked her hand down the side of his face and answered, "It's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this to happen." He nodded. "Elle and the Apulaji brothers are serving life sentences in jail. We're engaged and have a beautiful baby girl. We're the winners."

He nodded and answered, "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Yes I do and I love you so much too," she smiled then claimed his lips for hers again.

They were soon making out again. They couldn't be happier. They were going to get married and had two beautiful, healthy kids that adored each other. He was Section Chief and she was sure she'd find something to do.


	34. Preparation

**Preparation**

Eight months later Emily woke up in their bedroom on their wedding day on her own. She knew Aaron was sleeping the other side of the house so that they would be kept separate until they saw each other at the make-shift altar. They were going to marry in their garden.

They were still living with Rossi and had no plans to leave. They loved it here and Rossi didn't want them to leave. He even allowed Emily to do her private language tutoring at home while she was a full-time mum to both children. Jack still thought the world of her sister and vice versa.

She got up and went to the nursery to see her baby girl was already up. She smiled up at her with a wide smile which made Emily's heart melt.

"Morning princess," she smiled picking her up. "Today's going to be a great day. Mummy and daddy are getting married," she added twirling around holding her up in the air while Felicity giggled. Emily smiled up at her believing her daughter's laughter was the most beautiful sound she'd ever hear.

She then brought her closer to her and gave her a hug while Felicity kissed her cheek. She got her ready for the day ahead then returned to her bedroom with her. She placed her down and tickled her while she waited for the girls to arrive. She kicked her baby legs wildly while giggling.

Aaron was down in the kitchen having breakfast with Jack. Jack was going to be his ring bearer. They soon went upstairs to change into their matching suits. He then got the rings and put them in his pocket hoping he wouldn't lose them.

Aaron saw his son's face and crouched own saying, "Buddy, I trust you. You won't lose the rings." He smiled up at him and nodded.

Aaron got back up took off his false arm and threw it onto the bed while Jack looked up at him with so many questions on his mind.

"Dad, why aren't you going to wear it?" he asked.

"So that your stepmother will marry me just as I am. No prosthetics," he answered smiling down at him.

"Does it hurt when you wear it?"

"It did at first but now it's just like another part of me," he smiled at him. He noticed Jack hadn't taken his eyes off his stump so asked, "Do you want to touch it, buddy?"

He nodded so Aaron crouched down so his son could access it easier. Jack looked at him nervously so he added, "It's alright, buddy, it won't hurt. It's over a year now."

He nodded and felt it saying, "It feels weird," as he felt the skin and scar now covering where his lower arm had been thirteen months ago.

"It does take some getting used to," he smiled back at him.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes it did but I wouldn't let them see how much it hurt and I hope you will never feel anything as painful."

"I don't want you to get hurt again," he answered vulnerably.

"Buddy, I won't. I'm Section Chief now. I only go into the field if I want to and since I nearly lost you I'd rather spend my time here watching you and your sister grow up."

"You'll never lose us, dad," he replied hugging him.

"Thanks buddy," he answered hugging him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Soon Dave came in so Aaron got back up. Dave looked at him shocked that he wasn't wearing his false arm. He almost always wore it. The only times he'd really see him without it was at night or early in the morning.

"You're not wearing your arm?" he asked.

"I want Emily to marry me as I am," he replied with his head held high. He wasn't ashamed of losing his arm now. He hadn't let them win. He hadn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing how much it had hurt for them to cut it off while he was still awake. He'd forced them to look into his eyes as they did it. He was the one that survived.

"Great idea," Dave smiled. "Would you like me to pin up your sleeve for you?"

"Yes thank you," he smiled back. He was relieved everyone accepted he only had one arm now. It was just how he was now.

Dave went to get a safety pin and soon came back. He pinned up his left sleeve for him so it wouldn't get in the way. He thanked him after it was done and had a look in the mirror. He liked his reflection as it looked neat and tidy. He was now proud of his battle scars. They showed how he'd fought to be where he was today marrying a woman who loved him just as he is and the father of two children who felt the same.

The girls entered Emily's room and got her changed into her wedding dress. It was so beautiful. It was white silk strapless with a big skirt. It had white embroidery on the bodice. Emily had fallen in love with it on sight a couple of months back.

JJ went over to change Felicity into her flower girl's dress. It was a lilac dress with a violet sash around her waist. It had short sleeves and a long skirt. She'd had all the dresses fitted for all four of them. The others had already changed into their dresses.

Jessica and Garcia worked on Emily's hair while JJ dressed Felicity. They decided to let her hair hang over her shoulders in curls. They placed the tiara on her head to hold her veil in place.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked and felt like a princess. She couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be one of the happiest days of her life. She couldn't believe she was marrying Aaron today.

The bridesmaids soon left with JJ carrying Felicity. Emily waited in her room for Morgan to arrive to take her down the aisle. She was so glad he was going to. They'd been close friends for years and he'd even encouraged her to fight when he found her dying after her fight with Doyle.

When he got there he smiled at her looking her up and down. "You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks Derek," she smiled back.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled.


	35. Wedding

**Wedding**

He led her down to the garden where they found everyone gathered. Knots started tying up her stomach and butterflies floated around in there. It was really happening. She was going to marry Aaron.

He meanwhile was pacing by the make-shift altar hoping to God nothing went wrong. He'd already been divorced. He didn't want to be divorced again. He never wanted to lose Emily. What if he was a lousy husband though?

Dave said, "Aaron, it'll be fine. You love each other that's all that matters."

"Haley and I loved each other too," he answered vulnerably.

"You and Emily have been to hell and back and came back stronger. I can't imagine you two falling apart."" He nodded. He was right. Emily loved him just as he was; amputation and all. "Now stop it. You're about to get married and I'll kick you in the backside if you walk out on her."

He nodded and turned to look at the aisle as the music started. Jessica and Penelope first came down as Emily's bridesmaids. When he saw Jessica Dave couldn't take his eyes off her. She just looked so beautiful. She smiled back up at him hoping one day they'd be getting married too. They kissed each other's cheeks when she reached him.

Next up was JJ carrying Felicity and her basket of petals walking alongside Jack holding the cushion proudly. The rings lay in the middle as Jack carried the cushion while JJ helped her goddaughter scatter the petals. All the while they smiled at their father who smiled back proudly with tears in his eyes.

When they reached him Felicity opened her arms out for him and said, "Dad." He beamed at her and took her into his arm kissing her hair.

"You did really well, princess. I'm proud of you," he smiled at her.

"Dad," she smiled back.

He gave her back to JJ and ruffled Jack's hair telling him he was proud of him too and he was doing really well. He smiled up at him. He wanted to do his father proud. He stepped beside his father while JJ took the seat on the other side placing Felicity in her lap.

Aaron turned to the aisle to find Morgan leading Emily down the aisle. She was so beautiful his heart leapt into his mouth. He felt the luckiest man in the world that he was marrying Emily. She was his guardian angel.

Emily smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of him that he wasn't wearing his false arm. It showed how far he'd come to accept his amputation. It showed he wanted her to marry him just as her just like she did with her scar on show. She was proud of her scar as it showed her love for Aaron. She'd never be ashamed of her love for him.

When they reached each other Morgan gave Aaron her hand and he kissed it while Derek stepped back. They smiled into each other's eyes so in love.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Thanks. So do you," she smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then turned to the priest ready to start their wedding ceremony. They couldn't believe that very soon they would be man and wife.

"Friends, family, we are gathered today to celebrate the union of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss," he said.

They all smiled and looked towards them as Emily and Aaron looked at each other lovingly in the eyes.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Emily Valerie to be thy lawful wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he smiled at her.

"Do you Emily Valerie take thee Aaron Thomas to be thy lawful wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled at him.

Aaron then picked up the ring with his only hand and put it on her finger with a huge smile on his face.

"Emily, I am so lucky to have you. You've made me feel good about myself over losing my arm and you helped me adapt. You stood by me while I had amnesia and even when I tried pulling away. We've gone through so much together and it's only made us stronger. I can't see my life without you. You restored my memory, gave me a beautiful daughter and took on my son as your own. I love you so much and today is the happiest day of my life becoming your husband," he said with tears in his eyes.

Emily then took the ring off the pillow kissing Jack's hair while he smiled up at her and put it on his finger while smiling on the verge of tears. She was so happy she was marrying the man of her dreams.

"Aaron, I am the lucky one to have you. You visited me daily and called me several times a day while I was in hospital for seven weeks. You made me feel good about my scar. You make me feel beautiful. Losing you was the worst day of my life and I'm so glad they resuscitated you and you fought to live. Losing you would kill me. You mean everything to me and have given me two beautiful children. I'm always going to love you and today I'm the happiest woman in the world becoming your wife," she smiled on the verge of tears.

They were soon led to the register and they sat down signing their names smiling at each other. They were soon standing in front of their friends and family again holding hands.

The priest smiled at them and said, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Hotchner. You may kiss the bride."

He took up her veil and they smiled at each other. He then placed his hand on her face and they kissed passionately while she put her hands in his hair and they cheered.

Life was perfect! They were so happy that they were now Mr and Mrs Aaron Hotchner with two beautiful children; a wonderful eight year old son and absolutely gorgeous eight month old baby girl. He was Section Chief and she was doing really well as a private languages tutor.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He was just getting ready to finish work for the day when he smiled at the photo on his desk. He then walked out turning off the light and met Rossi by the lifts.

"Had a good day?" Rossi asked.

"Same old same old. You?" he answered.

"Just had a few consults to do."

He nodded and they rode in the lift together then climbed into Aaron's car. Since they all still lived together they decided it would be best when the team was in town to use the same car. Rossi only ever used his car when he had to be at the office outside of working hours.

"Emily, had a doctor's appointment this morning," Aaron informed him.

"Do you think she might me?"Dave smiled.

"I sure hope so. I'd love to have another," he smiled back.

She'd just finished tutoring Allie, one of her favourite students and was packing up her teaching stuff. She could hear Jack and Felicity playing in the next room with their Auntie Jessica. She was happy that after playschool and school she'd look after them while she had a lesson. She would make a great mother herself in six months.

She heard a knock on the door and answered it smiling calling for Allie. The twelve year old ran up to hug her mother. Just then the men arrived home and greeted them both. They then said their goodbyes and Allie left with her mother.

"So?" Aaron asked smiling at his wife of the last two years.

"We're having a baby," she smiled back.

He smiled back a wide smile just as excited as she ran up to him and flung her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up and they kissed so happy they were going to have another baby.

When he put her down he said, "I promise this pregnancy will be better than the last."

"As long as there's no drama I'm sure it will," she smiled up at him.

"There won't I promise."

"I trust you."

He smiled down at her and she heard the children run up behind her shouting, "Dad." He smiled as they ran up to him and hugged them both kissing their hair.

"Daddy up," Felicity said looking up at him.

He smiled and picked her up kissing her hair. He was so happy after her problematic birth she was now a happy, healthy two year old and she loved nothing better than to play with her eight year old brother. She loved to follow him everywhere.

Jessica came up and Dave happily kissed his wife placing his hand on their unborn child. He couldn't believe they were having a baby after having only been married six months.


End file.
